


A Series of Short Journal Entries

by Kamerun



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 27,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamerun/pseuds/Kamerun
Summary: Sometimes I get bored and ask others for Ideas to write about.These are the products of those moments.





	1. Journal Entry No. 323

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, these are taken from the Undertale General on 4channel, copy-paste what I have already written there.

_ >Journal Entry No. 323 _

_ >Asriel came home from college yesterday! _

_ >It is odd - he left so full of life, excited for what life away from Hometown would mean for him.  _

_ >We were all so supportive of him. _

_ >Asriel leaving was hard on us all, but especially Kris.  _

_ >Kris became reclusive, hardly talking to any of us. They were inseparable together, scarcely separable.  _

_ >When Asriel came back, Kris smiled and laughed and embraced his brother. Asriel was quiet, though, and although he was accepting all of our well wishes, he said little and hardly smiled or laughed.  _

_ >As he elected to stay in his own bed, it was not until the next day Toriel came to me in confidence to tell me that Asriel was acting strange and distant. According to her, even Kris has relapsed into a seclusive demeanor.  _

_ >I suggested we all sit down and talk about it. She agreed, and invited me over.  _

_ >All of us surrounding him did not help to coax some word of happiness out of him. So, instead, we all took our turns telling him how much we cared about his well being and desired him to be happy.  _

_ >Toriel began.  _

_ >"My child, if there is something that bothers you, know that we are here for you! We will listen and bare your burdens as our own. We love you, Asriel. It concerns us that you maintain this melancholy disposition! Please, tell us what pains you." _

_ >Asriel responded.  _

_ >"Yeah, mom, I know." His expression remained indifferent. "But, this isn't something any of you want to deal with. It's my own burden to bare. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I just need to deal with this on my own." _

_ >I tried my own hand at comforting him.  _

_ >"Asriel, do not push us away, please. We only want to help you. It pains us to see you like this, knowing that there might be a way for us to help you get through your troubles. Speak to me, my son, tell me what bothers you. We will face it together, as a family!" _

_ >His voice, slightly louder than a whisper, retorted.  _

_ >"Dad, I'm not trying to hurt any of you. It's just... Hard for me right now. I know you all want to help, but you can help the most by leaving me alone." _

_ >We all waited a moment, then he continued.  _

_ >"I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. I'm sorry." _

_ >A minute of silence passed. Tori and I looked at each other with heartbroken glances.  _

_ >After what felt like an eternity, Kris spoke up, matching Asriel's volume of a nearly hushed whisper.  _

_ >"Azzy, I don't know what you're going through, but mom and dad just want to see you happy." _

_ >Kris stood up and sat next to Asriel. _

_ >"Can't you see that it hurts them to not help you?" _

_ >Asriel turned his face downward. His expression had turned from indifferent aloofness to sorrow the nearer Kris came to him.  _

_ >Kris put their arms about Asriel. He looked surprised at this, but nevertheless took it.  _

_ >"We're with you here, no matter what." _

_ >Asriel began to tear up before shoving his face into Kris' shoulders. Shallow sobs flowed out of him, like a bottle spilling out it's contents.  _

_ >He did not say more, but Kris understood what Tori and I wanted. The comfort brought to him with Kris' words was genuine.  _

_ >Asriel was unbound, willing and able to accept our aid, if need be.  _

_ >When I began to leave, Toriel thanked me for coming on such short notice. I thanked her for letting me know.  _

_ >We stood there awkwardly for a moment before Kris ran up to her side, holding her by the leg. _

_ >"You're coming back tomorrow, right dad?" _

_ >I looked at Toriel, who gave me a curt nod of approval.  _

_ >I smiled at our child. "Of course, young one." _

_ >I was glad that we could all help Asriel, and at the end of the day, he will be ready when he is ready.  _

_ >It was... A good day today. _


	2. Journal Entry No. 369

_ >Journal Entry No. 369 _

_ >Today was...  _

_ >I do not know how to say this, but I always knew something was wrong with Kris.  _

_ >They came over for the weekend with Azzy, like they always do, but...  _

_ >Kris was not talking, or even looking at me. He said nothing, but still walked about.  _

_ >I had some business to attend to, so I left them in the garden. Asriel was always good about lifting Kris' spirits.  _

_ >I am halfway through watering the hibiscus when there is a shrill shriek coming from the garden.  _

_ >I dashed through the shop to the garden where young Asriel held an unconscious Kris. Blood was soaking through their shirt, and was slowly seeping into the flowers beneath them. Asriel was shaking with fear.  _

_ >"K-Kris just..." Asriel's weeping increased in intensity. "They laid down on the flowers for a moment... I-I thought they were tired, so I let them be, but t-t-then th-they-"  _

_ >I was stunned. I could not find within myself the will to move. It was as if some force bound me in place. I felt deep within me like I had seen this moment before, perhaps in a dream.  _

_ >It was the begging cries of Asriel that brought me back to reality. _

_ >"Dad, w-we got to help them!" He turned back to Kris, still unmoving and still bleeding. "You gotta stay awake, Kris! You can't go now, please! Come back!" _

_ >I moved my way towards my children, each so precious to me. I kneeled into the moist ground, picking up both Kris and Asriel.  _

_ >Asriel cried in my arms, "What's happening dad? What's wrong with Kris? Please, we have to help!" _

_ >As I carried Kris to the hospital, I felt the warmth fade from their body. Asriel followed me, holding onto the hem of my shirt. _

_ >As I handed over my child to the doctor, I turned and knelt down to Asriel's height, and looked him in the eyes. _

_ >I had to lie. I knew I had to. "Son, everything will be alright. They just need to rest for a while." _

_ >He nods. _

_ >I am terrible at it, to be honest. But, even then, he chose to believe a good lie than the bitter truth. _


	3. Journal Entry No. 556

_ >Journal Entry No. 556 _

_ >Today was a slow yet enjoyable one! _

_ >Toriel called me earlier today to ask if I could watch over the young ones while she attended a meeting for the school board. Naturally, I agreed.  _

_ >Kris, Asriel, and their friend, Noelle, all came. I did not think they needed overbearing amounts of attention, so I let them be in the garden while I read a flower catalog.  _

_ >About 20 minutes in, and I hear a small yelp come from the garden. _

_ >I get up to look, fearing someone might be hurt, but it is just Asriel, face covered in dirt. It appears as though they fell into a pile of potting soil! _

_ >He got up and brushed it off, while Kris laughed at the embarrassed Asriel. Noelle stood there, blushing furiously, but keeping quiet. _

_ >I chastised him, "Be careful, son." before returning to my reading. _

_ >Another few minutes pass, when I hear another yelp. Going to see what the matter was this time, I found Noelle and Asriel soaking wet, cowering in the corner, while Kris was quietly picking dandelions. _

_ >I glared at Asriel and Noelle. "Come now, children, let us all keep dry and be nice." _

_ >I went to go get two towels for them, but when I came back, Asriel was running through the house, tracking in dirt and mud! _

_ >I was only a bit annoyed when he grabbed my leg and pouted "Kris is being mean to me!" _

_ >His eyes were angry. Perhaps Kris was poking fun at him, and he got upset. No matter. _

_ >"Asriel, my boy, you must learn to play nicely with others. Not everyone will be so kind to you when you are older!" _

_ >My words did not appease him, but nevertheless, he trudged his way to the garden, dripping occasionally as he went. _

_ >The next time I heard a noise that sounded like trouble, I yelled "Calm down out there!" in the softest voice I could manage. _

_ >It kept happening, so eventually I just ignored it. It was hard to tell, but there were some instances where it seemed more like crying than laughter, but I gave them the benefit of the doubt and assumed it was the latter. _


	4. Journal Entry No. 512

_ >Journal Entry No. 512 _

_ >Strange things happen, but I try not to think about them too much. _

_ >Today, I went to go give some very beautiful flowers to Toriel, but nobody came to answer the door. _

_ >Thinking they were not home, I was about to leave, when some... someone opened the door. _

_ >They looked were strikingly similar to Kris, but something was... off about them. _

_ >They seemed grey. Emotionless. They smiled when they saw me, but it was a kind of smile that a crocodile wears - insincere.  _

_ >They beckoned me inside. Not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting to break into my wife's house, I tried talking to them first.  _

_ >"Howdy, young one! What is your name?" _

_ >They did not respond, only looking into my eyes, patiently waiting. _

_ >"Is your moth - eh - is Toriel home?" _

_ >They waved their hand at me, beckoning me inside. Out of options, I entered. Maybe she was away, or busy, but I suspect she would come home eventually. _

_ >They gestured to a large chair in the living room. I sat down. They sat on a small wooden chair next to me, not taking their eyes off of me. _

_ >They looked... Peaceable. Their expressions were soft. I did not think they would talk to me, so the next best thing for me to do was to hand them one of the flowers in the bouquet I had brought. _

_ >They smiled, took the flower, and brushed it's petals softly. Their gaze was affixed on the flower now. _

_ >They smelled the flower, caressed it, and put it in their hair after a moment or two of just looking at it. Their gaze returned to mine. _

_ >"How about some tea, little one?" _

_ >They must have liked this, because the immediately stood up, took my hand, and ushered me to the kitchen. Opening a drawer, they pulled out two mugs, gave me one, went to another, pulled out two teabags, gave me one, pulled out a kettle, put it in my hand, filled their mug with water to the brim and pouring it into the kettle, twice, and then stared at me expectantly. _

_ >Kneeling down to them, still holding me, I spoke. _

_ >"Are you alright?" _


	5. To My Eternal Love

_ >To My Eternal Love, Toriel; _

_ >It was another hard-fought day today. _

_ >We lost, to my count, 27 monsters total this week. _

_ >I cannot lie well, so I shall not; It is getting hard to go on like this. _

_ >Today, we retaliated against a village of humans that harbored the heartless murderers responsible for the deaths of Roman the Skeleton and his daughter, Arial. _

_ >They rushed out to meet us in open combat, but they were still wounded and bloodied from yesterday. _

_ >They scattered as their numbers dwindled. Two of them, holding each other tightly, ran into a house. _

_ >I followed alone, drunk with rage and blood lust. _

_ >Kicking down the door, the man leaped to stab me with a sword. I caught him mid swing, and thrusted his body across the room. A woman holding spear charged at me, but it was deftly paired by my trident. _

_ >It sunk deep into her chest. She fell to the ground, silent. _

_ >The man cried out in rage. He came at me again, this time with a swing at my head. I blocked this easily. I laughed at him, knowing all too well that he will reap what he has sown. _

_ >I grabbed him by the neck with my hand. He tried to claw himself free, but it was to no avail. _

_ >"P...Please-" he coughed out. _

_ >"You dare ask for mercy, when you yourself gave none? And you call us the monsters! Ha!" _

_ >I threw him to the ground, and embedded my foot into his throat. He struggled to breathe. Visibly, he was crying out to me, trying to say something, but it mattered not what he had to say. _

_ >It enraged me how pitiful he was acting, the weakling. Dealing death to others, but when it comes for him, he cries. _

_ >Pathetic. _

_ >My trident in his abdomen stuck high into the air. He gurgled. _

_ >In that moment, a shriek came from behind me. _

_ >Cowering behind the door was a lone, little human. They were crying softly as they ran past me to hold the man's head in their lap. _

_ >They said nothing to the man. He was still conscious, and held the child's face in his bloodied hand. _

_ >"Kr.. Kris... Child... Run..." _

_ >The child did not leave his side till the life had drained from his eyes. _

_ >I was unmoved. _

_ >The man expired before the child. When it had been done, I removed my trident from the soiled ground. _

_ >I thought about giving the child a merciful death, but one of my men called out to me, saying it has been done. _

_ >I looked at the child, and they looked at me. They wore a small breastplate with a scarlet shawl wrapped around their neck and shoulders. They were not yet an adult, but the couldn't have been older than 14 years of age. _

_ >I decided to leave them to their mourning. Suffering and loss, in my mind, were always the best teachers. _

_ >As I walked among the bloodied bodies of the fallen human warriors, one of my men yelled behind me. Screaming rang out. _

_ >Turning to look behind me, the child had been seized by one of my companions. They held the child up in the air by an arm, as they flailed about wildly. _

_ >"What should we do with this one, your majesty?" _

_ >I saw into the child's eyes in that brief movement. Desperation would be an understatement. They were lost in this world. The armor they wore was not tarnished or scratched. They did not carry a weapon. Perhaps they were not a fighter, but merely the product of their guardian's twisted priorities. _

_ >"Drop them." _

_ >Upon reaching the ground, the child dashed towards me. _

_ >I braced myself for a weapon, or an attack, but instead, the child ran up to me and wrapped their arms around my waist tightly. _

_ >I was being embraced. _

_ >Confused, I did nothing at first. When the child began gently weeping into my robes, I only put a hand on their back. _

_ >Then, they looked up at me. _

_ >"Thank you." was all they said before they went back to weeping. _

_ >... _

_ >I decided to take them back to camp with me. _

_ >Toriel, my dear, when you get back from your expedition into the plains, you will have to console your haggard husband, for I was not sure why I did so, yet I was sure of it. _

_ >Ever yours, _

_ >Gorey _


	6. Journal Entry No. 130

_ >Journal Entry No. 130 _

_ >It was a busy day at the shop today! _

_ >I had what seemed like half the town show up and purchase flowers! I almost ran out of inventory! _

_ >I did not ask why the sudden desire for flowers, but one couple told me it was for a human holiday! _

_ >Curious, I asked, and they said it was the day of love, something the humans called "Valentines Day", and that it was customary to purchase sweets and flowers for one's soulmate.  _

_ >Business was great, but I could not help but wonder where these strange revelations in human culture were coming from.  _

_ >Later that night, Kris turns up at my door, for what I had thought was just a visit, when Azzy and Tori appeared!  _

_ >I was ecstatic, not knowing what was going on, and not caring; I was just happy my family was all there.  _

_ >Kris asked if they could buy flowers. Naturally, when I gave them a bouquet, they split it up and gave part of it to each of us.  _

_ >Imagine my surprise when I awoke to the sound of rolling thunder in the dark of the night. _


	7. Journal Entry No. 782

_ >Journal Entry No. 782 _

_ >Kris came to visit today! I was very excited, as I do not get to see them very often since...  _

_ >Well, I did not mean for it to happen, but a few years ago, Kris and I were playing that football game _

_ >It was Father's Day, and we were all happy. Toriel had duties to attend to at the school, so it was Asriel, Kris and I _

_ >They both teamed up against me, as seemed fair, and they both kicked the ball very quickly about the field between themselves _

_ >They made several goals, but it was all good fun. Asriel even tried to tackle me! I laughed at his attempts, throwing him off of me easily.  _

_ >Kris thought they would have a better shot at it, and ran full speed at me! _

_ >Thinking it was all in good fun, I caught them and threw them away like I did to Asriel. _

_ >By the time I had realized my mistake, Kris was ten feet in the air, wailing all the way down back to the ground. _

_ >I ran over to them, horrified at what I had done.  _

_ >Asriel picked them up in his arms. "K-Kris?" They were not responding. _

_ >We took them to the hospital, and found out that it was a concussion. _

_ >I did not believe I could ever do such things to my children. I might have gotten a bit carried away. _

_ >I was devastated. The doctors all told me I had to be more gentle with Humans, but they assured me there would not be any permanent damage.  _

_ >They were released later that night.  _

_ >When I told Toriel, she _

_ >well _

_ >Lets just say it was heated. _

 

_ >Note To Self: Stay away from the skeleton kids in the future. _


	8. Journal Entry No. 174

_ >Journal Entry No. 174 _

_ >I had scheduled another training session with Undyne today, but she was not home.  _

_ >We often trained the same time on the same days of the week, so I doubt she would have forgotten about me, but I cannot hold it against her. I am sure she has her own life to live, after all! _

_ >I went inside her home, as the door was unlocked, and called out for her.  _

_ >Alas, nobody came.  _

_ >No matter, I thought, I would continue to wait. _

_ >I went to go find something to make tea with, but I never did remember where she kept the teabags. _

_ >Thinking nothing of it, I opened a few drawers, but to no avail, found nothing.  _

_ >Imagine my surprise when I find her own recipes for various pies in one of the kitchen drawers! I did not think it was too invasive to look through them, they were only recipes after all. _

_ >The first page was an oddly written recipe for something called "Fish Sticks" _

_ >The second page was a letter addressed to Dr. Alphys.  _

_ >and the one behind it _

_ >and the stack behind that _

_ >By the time I realized I was rifling through her personal letters, I had read too much. _

_ >It was, uh, very... "Colorful" in it's descriptions of various...  _

_ >It was very sinful, to be frank. Things I would never dream of rewriting in my own journal.  _

_ >When she eventually arrived, I was still blushing from the very thought of her acting on her desires! _

_ > _

_ > _

_ >I think I have an idea what the fish sticks are for.  _


	9. Journal Entry No. 808

_ >Journal Entry No. 808 _

_ >I had just finished putting the children to bed when Toriel burnt down my door! _

_ >She angrily threw fireballs at me, demanding to know where Frisk was! _

_ >I was amazed, but I defended myself regardless. This was the first time in almost a century I had seen her, but there was no justification for attacking me.  _

_ >I told her that they were in the basement, (I should have specified the plurality of 'they') and she dashed past me to find them.  _

_ >Curious as to her aggressive actions, I followed behind at a safe distance.  _

_ >When I found her downstairs, she was on her knees, staring right back at 8 children, each rushing up from their beds to give her a hug. _

_ >She was in tears _

_ >She asked me what was happening, and I asked her the same thing!  _

_ >I spent the rest of the night explaining to her that I had harbored each child she had let go upon their refusal to take my soul to escape themselves.  _

_ >She asked how they had all stayed so young for all these years.  _

_ >She was not amused when my response was to shrug and say "Magic, I suppose." _

_ >She did not treat me so harshly after that, and, as of that night, she even decided to return to New Home! All of the children were overjoyed to hear her decision.  _

_ >Perhaps we could be a family again! _


	10. Journal Entry No. 171

_ >Journal Entry No. 171 _

_ >It was, in fact, a Nice Day Today! _

_ >Kris had stopped by the shop after school, and was very inquisitive as to how I was! _

_ >I hadn't seen them since the holiday season, but he was... Different somehow.  _

_ >But in a good way! He was much more talkative. He asked if he could stay overnight for a sleepover!  _

_ >I did not mind much, but all I had for him was a mattress and some old sheets. I did not want him sleeping on the floor, after all! _

_ >We talked for a long time. About school, about his mother, about a new friend he made at school, nothing too out of the ordinary, I thought.  _

_ >It was getting late, so I suggested he ask permission from Tori if it was alright that he spent the night. After a quick run home, Kris was eager to come back. "She said yes!" I was overjoyed.  _

_ >I did not have much in they way of food or tea, and the place was a bit of a mess, so I busied myself with cleaning and making a grocery list while he entertained me with a story about a kingdom of darkness, and how he met more friends there, and how they were all were going to go back tomorrow, and _

_ >Kris went on for a while. So long, in fact, that by the time his story had concluded, I was done cleaning! We went to the grocery store, got a few things (I made sure to not tell Kris I am broke), and headed back to the shop.  _

_ >We drank tea, played chess, checkers, planted some flowers, picked fresh ones and put them in my hair, eventually progressed to hot chocolate with waffles, and ate happily.  _

_ >It was all so surreal, this evening. I never thought a child could tell a story so vividly, as though they themselves were part of it! Young minds, ever flowing with dreams.  _

_ >It was late by the time he felt tired. I was tired too, but I did not want the valuable time I was spending with my son to end.  _

_ >Asgore turned the page in his journal. He had so much to write about! _

_ >He refused to let me sleep on the floor while he slept on the mattress. I eventually convinced him that it was for the best, and that I was used to it, but this did not make him happy.  _

_ >We talked into the morning, about anything really. There were more questions, some jokes, but all was well in the world.  _

_ >In the morning, he came downstairs to wake me up, begging me to make pancakes.  _

_ >How could I say no? I brought up how spoiled he was. He chucked back at me.  _

_ >It was a great morning - the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were growing... _

_ >For once in a long time, I felt genuine joy in those moments with my son.  _

_ >And that was only one of them! He could only dream if Asriel were here, or even if Tori - _

_ >It did not matter, all that mattered was Kris, here in the moment, and how he could make his life all the better.  _

_ >It was mid morning when Kris decided that he'd better go, lest his mother get annoyed.  _

_ >Before he left, we embraced. It was a deep, loving hug.  _

_ >"Love you, dad!" _

_ >"I love you too, Kris." _

_ >He walked slowly up the street, stealing glances back at me. I stayed at watched, just in case.  _

_ >It wasn't much, but Kris' small gesture made my week.  _

_ >It was raining somewhere else, for once! _


	11. Journal Entry No. 138

>Journal Entry No. 138   
>Kris brought a friend over today! His name was Ralsei, I think.    
>If that is true, we might be related! A distant cousin perhaps.    
>Kris brought Ralsei into the shop, showed them all the flowers and potted plans, and even took them for a walk around the lake!   
>Ralsei was very friendly, always encouraging Kris and leading them on strange adventures.    
>When the daytime turned to dusk, they each entertained me with tales of there adventures in what they called 'the Dark World'   
>It is truly amazing the things a young mind can accomplish. They spoke of other friends, but they must have been busy today.    
>They told me of an evil king who tried to capture them, but through the power of friendship, they got out of the evil place, and managed to make a few friends along the way!   
>I thought this was all the fantasy of two bored kids after frolicking about the woods for a couple hours, and so did not pry too much into their land of make-believe.    
>After supper, they returned to their play, picking flowers and braiding them into each other's hair. It was adorable!    
>However, as the night dragged on, Ralsei and Kris became tired. Instead of coming inside where it was warm and comfortable, Ralsei cradled Kris' head in his lap while they slept, while he himself sung a lullaby.    
>I dare not disturb such a tranquil and peaceful child, so I merely gave Ralsei a blanket to wrap Kris in, as to not catch a cold.    
>This is a special type of friendship, I believe. One that has the potential to transcend time and space itself...   
>   
>What am I going on about? Ha! I must be getting tired to.    
>It was a very pleasant day today, all things considered.


	12. Journal Entry No. 639

>Journal Entry No. 639   
>Asriel is visiting us from college today!   
>We all went to the local diner like we used to back in the day. Toriel, Kris, Asriel and I all went as a family.   
>Everyone was so happy that Asriel was back! It seemed to bring a bit of the town that was missing.    
>Dinner was great! Asriel told us tales of his escapades at college: the difficulty of his courses, his disdain for morning classes, his late-night writing habits, his party attendance (much to his mother's annoyance), but most shockingly, his first kiss!   
>He blushed slightly as I said "Well, go on son, tell us her name! What's she like?" while Toriel said "Young man do you have any idea how irresponsible that is? What if it leads to something more... intimate!"   
>Kris just sat there, beaming at the rest of us, glad that we were all together.    
>Eventually Tori and I gave it a rest, preferring to just live the moment while it lasted, not wanting to spoil it with prying into our child's first kiss.    
>(Toriel, however, made it a point that she would "talk about the matter later, young man", and after I gave Asriel an encouraging wink of fatherly love, she nudged my side and hissed "and the same goes for you too, Dreemurr"   
>She was smiling all the while, so I did not take it as a threat. We were all having a great time, and she for once seemed perfectly relaxed.    
>She might have even referred to me as "Gorey" once or twice!   
>On the way home, more loving banter, stirred up by Kris, ensued.    
>"So was it, like, on the lips, or all in?"   
>I burst into laughter, while Toriel scolded our children on all sorts of things; the appropriateness of flirtation and questions of Kris' knowledge of the more intimate subjects were stressed.    
>We spent the rest of the night feasting on Tori's renowned Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pies and my lesser-known yet just as delicious buttercup tea.   
>We talked until there was nothing left to be said. And even then, we talked some more.    
>It was a lovely day today!


	13. Journal Entry No. 340

>Journal Entry No. 340   
>It was strange, what I am about to right.   
>I had a dream, a very vivid dream, that I was in a magical kingdom, full of promise and wonder   
>I was wondering about. I was dressed in some sort of royal regalia. I had armor on, as well   
>It was all so surreal   
>As I was walking about, a few other... Monsters? Entities? who or whatever they were, they greeted me as one would a king   
>"Your Majesty"   
>"Sire"   
>"Your Grace"   
>"My Lord"   
>"King Dreemurr"   
>I thought I must have been their king, or else they would not have said such things!   
>I tried talking to one after he simply said "Good morning, Asgore" rather than with some regal epithet   
>"You... You know my name?"   
>"Well, of course your highness, everyone knows who you are!"   
>They appeared to be some sort of... plush animal? My memory is fuzzy regarding their appearance, but this being was definitely fuzzy   
>"And what am I to call you?"   
>"The name's Seam."   
>I, amused by this, chuckled softly   
>"Well, Howdy Seam! Please, tell me, who am I to you?"   
>He scratched his fur under his button-eye, where the seam of his stitching came together   
>I realized how he got his name in that moment   
>"Sire, you are my king, and a lifelong friend. We've been together since the beginning, you and I."   
>I must have had a puzzled expression, for he went on explaining   
>"My lordship, you've been lord here for as long as most can remember. I'm but a humble courtier of the kingdom." He gave a small bow   
>Feeling rather foolish, I proclaimed "Ah, yes! Well, please, Seam, what can you tell me of this place?"   
>There were an abundance of scarlet and auburn trees surrounding us, with a pathway winding throughout them   
>"Why, your highness, we are in the Scarlet Forest! I thought that was quite obvious, forgive me."   
>I grinned at this friend of mine. Clearly, we were good friends. I attempted to ask another question, when there was a loud clap of thunder   
>He looked about. "A storm, here?"   
>I awoke to another clap of thunder


	14. Journal Entry No. 116

>Journal Entry No. 116   
>Today, I visited an old friend a few miles from town.   
>His name is W.D. Gaster, and while both of his sons live here in town, he preferred to seclude himself and his work away from prying eyes.   
>He often turned away visitors, save myself and his sons, who occasionally went to visit.   
>His home was a small library, out in the middle of a wooded clearing next to the road. Inside, there was a vast array of books and ancient tomes, collecting dust on their high bookshelves.   
>But, in the back and to the left, there was a stairwell that led down to an expansive underground laboratory.   
>I do not know how he was able to construct or find such a location, but I seldom ask such intrusive questions.   
>We had known each other for years now, since before he formed his sons. I visited about once a month, at least, just to make sure he himself was maintaining himself.   
>I knew him for getting so caught up in his projects that he would forget to eat, to sleep, or to even take a break.   
>He did not speak, as the old skeletal language relied on telepathy rather than spoken voice. He instead used his own form of sign language.   
>"How are you my old friend"   
>I laughed. "Come now, Gaster, I am not that old!"   
>He smiled. He motioned for me to follow him. He manifested hands for communication while his arms remained behind his back, so that he could continue to communicate.   
>"What brings you to my humble home this time"   
>After interpreting his signals, I responded "Just your monthly checkup, you know, making sure you're sleeping, eating, taking care of yourself."   
>He smiled coyly. "I will assure you friend I have been hard at work on a special product and therefore do not have time for such trivial pursuits as your so called self care"   
>I shook my head slowly, entering the bowels of his underground labyrinth. "Gaster, you must not push yourself so hard! Breaks are a necessity-"   
>"Breaks are for those whom are not invested in their craft. I am obsessed."


	15. Journal Entry No. 903

>Journal Entry No. 903

>Hometown was lit up all over for the school's 'Dance Nite'!

>It being her school, Tori was naturally to be there. I was tasked with watching over the kids, as Asriel was not old enough to attend (never mind his mother letting him!) and Kris was too young to understand what dancing was anyways.

>The night went as I expected it, with Asriel playing in the garden and Kris meandering about the house. I kept a close eye on both of them!

>About an hour after the event was supposed to start properly, there was a knock at the door.

>Undyne was stood there, tearing up as I opened the door. She was dressed in a indigo dress, with scarlet trimming, bespeckled with shimmering white sequins embroidered into the design, which flowed all about her body like a never-ending wave. Rushing at me, she fell against me, crying out while angrily pounding her angst-filled fists against my chest. I held her, nevertheless.

>"My child, whatever ails you so?"

>She sniveled "No one wanted to go to the dance with me, Asgore! Nobody!" She proceeded to burst into tears.

>Her cries did not fall upon deaf ears. With determination, I called out to Asriel.

>"Son, grab Kris. We're going to find Undyne here a friend."

>Asriel was happy to leave his flowers alone, they would be there when he got back. Eagerly, he took Kris' hand, and followed Undyne, holding my hand, out the door.

>On the way there, we passed by the library, where there sat a lone monster. She looked lonely, but curiously, she looked like she was also without a date!

>Her yellow complexion was well matched by her purple dress, trimmed in a light cream, with an amber orange polka dot pattern.

>"Oh, uh Undyne! I hope you do not mind, but I eh, wanted to check out a book at the library!"

>She did not protest, and so I dragged the family into the quiet and peculiarly nearly empty library. The meek yellow monster noticed immediately, but remained in her corner of the room, musing through an old magazine.

>I encouraged Undyne to "Go over there while I search for that book."

>She did so without much hesitation, seating herself directly to the now furiously blushing yellow monster. 

>I pretended to look for some random book for a moment, just to see if anything would happen. 

>Undyne, noticing the blushing mass that was sitting next to her, simply said "sup"

>This did not help the blushing.

>"H-h-h-hey!" She looked like she was smiling, which was progress from just sitting there staring at Undyne, but nothing was really happening. 

>It must have been slight and discrete, but when I saw Undyne studying the yellow monster, I knew that I would have to rush into action. 

>With haste, I made my way towards them.

>"Excuse me, young one, do you happen to know what all that noise is outside?"

>Surprised, and perhaps embarrassed, she looked at me, avoiding eye contact. 

>"T-the school d-d-dance, mister-sir."

>I put on my best impression of someone who didn't have a clue. 

>"Oh! Ha, I thought so!" I leaned in. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone lacking a date for said dance, would you?"

>There went the blushing again, but this time young Undyne joined in. 

>"Asgore, stop!" she hissed at me. Not taking her seriously (as it was clear she was not willing to put forth any effort herself), I just cut to the point.

>"Young one, my dear Undyne here is without someone to accompany her to the dance tonight. Would you be willing to help me fix that?"

>They both froze. Slowly but surely, they locked eyes. For a moment, I was sure the little yellow monster would pass out from all the blushing, but instead, she awkwardly blurted out "YEAh, sure yes, yep, ok mister!"

>After composing herself, she bluntly stammered out "p-p-please?" towards Undyne.

>She looked at me with daggers in her eyes. Being so unused to public humiliation as she was, it was expected. Looking back at the yellow monster now, she stuck out her right hand. 

>"Name's Undyne. What's yours?"

>"Alphys-" was all she could get out before she was swept off the bench by Undyne, who hauled Alphys over her shoulders, shouting "THEN IT'S A DATE!" at the top of her lungs. 

>I could not help but smile when Alphys said nothing, only holding on for dear life, as Undyne bolted out of the library and made her way towards the school. 

>Gazing back towards me, I gave a thumbs up. She shot back a devious grin and held up her hand with her middle digit extended. I'll have to ask her what that means later!

>Asriel and Kris were playing in the kid's area when I returned my full attention to them. 

>They both looked at me like I had just yelled loudly in victory inside a library. 

>I probably did, all things considered. 

>After a couple hours had passed and the kids were safely put to bed, I was interrupted in my tea making by a knock on the door. 

>Undyne was by herself at the door, and rushed to embrace me as I opened it.

>"Thanks, Asgore."

>Just then, Toriel drove up. Upon observing one of her students and her husband hugging, she tilted her head to the side, not wanting to interrupt this tender moment. 

>I just winked at her. She gently frowned, before clearing her throat. 

>"Greetings Undyne, how did you enjoy the dance?" She walked up to me and nuzzled me.

>"Great, Mrs. Dreemurr, real great." She stood there awkwardly before turning about and running, yelling behind her "Thanks again, Mr. Dreemurr!" as she disappeared behind another house. 

>Toriel looked at me, perplexed. 

>"My my, what was all that about, Gorey?"

>I chuckled. 

>"Oh, you know how kids are."

>She gave an amused puff before heading inside behind me.


	16. Journal Entry No. 919

>Journal Entry No. 919

>Today was a bit sad, but I was assured it will all be better soon

>I stopped by the hospital today with a fresh bouquet of flowers for Rudy. He... Did not look well. Bedridden might be a better word

>"C'mon, Dreemurr! You've never been one to be sad! Don't worry, it's just a few tests-" He coughed mid-lie. "just a few tests is all. I'll-I'll be out of here in a few days, just you watch!"

>There was something in his eyes that told me he did not believe himself, either

>Sternly but with a soft-spoken voice, I spoke

>"Come now, Rudy, have you not realized that lying to me will not make me leave any sooner?"

>We both laughed at this, but it was a solid laugh

>"Hell, Dreemurr, I never could pull one over on you..."

>He trailed off in both eyes and voice. Eventually, he came back. "Doctor's think it could be bad - getting worse, even - but, I don't want my girl worrying about her old man, y'know?"

>Sitting in the chair across from his bed, I nodded with reverence for him in his situation

>"I understand completely, you have nothing to worry about with me."

>"I just want to protect you, y'know? I mean, its not like her tears will fix anything."

>He looked down, dejected. I felt immense pity for him

>"I know, I know."

>He did not go on speaking. To break the silence, and in an attempt to change the subject, I spoke

>"Azzy ought to be back in town in a week or so! That should brighten up the town a little bit."

>He seemed unmoved

>"And Kris! They're really getting up there! Might even catch up to me one of these days!"

>My forced laughter was no consolation

>I racked my brain for something to say, but nothing came to mind

>He broke the silence that followed

>"We sure love our kids, huh?"

>At least he was putting up effort

>"Indeed we do."

>He looked tired, and nodded off for a brief moment before startling himself awake again. Not wanting to disturb him, I set the flowers on the table, and put a glass lid over them

>"Keepin'em fresh, right?"

>He had slipped back into reality for a moment

>"Yes, fresh."

>He was asleep when I had left. I made myself a cup of tea back at the flower shop, and sat alone for a while. 

>There are some things in life that need ample reflection.


	17. Journal Entry No. 96

>Journal Entry No. 96

>Asriel came back from his second year of college!

>After a year of dodging our questions regarding his significant other, he finally decides to bring her with him

>Her name is Serail and, from what I can tell, much to my son's credit, she is quite beautiful

>She gracefully entered the shop with Asriel's arm intertwined with her own

>"Dad, this... this is Serail. She's my girlfriend from college."

>I gazed upon her. She had her head down, humble and embarrassed

>Taking the moment in for a moment, I came to my senses. "Serail, my child, you are welcome here any time."

>Her bashful expression turned to glee, knowing that I had accepted her. She walked up to me, hands still behind her back, and speaking in a meek voice "Thank you, Mr. Dreemurr."

>Asriel and Serail whispered for a moment, and then Asriel spoke up

>"Dad, do you mind if we go into the garden for a moment?"

>I did not mind at all

>it was only when they began embracing passionately did I realize why they came to me, rather than to Toriel - she would have never allowed such intimacy

>Minding my own business, I sat down and read the morning paper, again, even though it was late in the afternoon. I did not wish to spoil my son's time with his lover

>Minutes passed by. They remained silent and unspoken in the garden. I dared not to interfere, lest I ruin something for Asriel. 

>As his father, it was my duty to be supportive and encouraging of his escapades, as ludicrous as they may be

>After some 20 minutes, there was a knock at the door. The shop was closed, so I was not surprised when my eyes met Toriel's on the other side

>"Please tell me Asriel is not here."

>I smiled and sighed. "He is, I am afraid."

>She began to tear up slightly. I took her in my arms and led her to a chair. "He's not our little child anymore, Tori."

>She said nothing


	18. Journal Entry No. 116a

>Journal Entry No. 116a

>No one will believe me, even if I told them. 

>I'm the groundskeeper for Toriel's school a few times a month, so she gave me keys to all the rooms. 

>Today, however, I could not find any the hedge trimmers. Knowing there was a storage closet within the school, I unlocked the door to the school and went to the room I suspected the trimmers to be stored. 

>I was expecting the door to be locked, but as I approached, it slowly creaked open, all by itself. 

>Stepping in, cautiously now, I peered about in the dark for what I was looking for. It was very dark, so I went to look for a light switch. There was none on the wall behind me, so I kept walking into the room.

>After a few steps, the door behind me slammed shut, and the floor beneath my feet gave out.

>When I awoke, I was wearing armor, robes, a cape, and a crown. In my hand was a large crimson trident. 

>Standing, I took in my surroundings. The floor was dusty and had a purple hue to it. Not quite dirt, but not quite solid, either. 

>I walked around a bit in an attempt to discover where I was, but all I could find were small white masses of... dust, I think, as well as some sort of dripping, ink, puddle, things. 

>In the distance, there was a beacon of some sort, like a beam of darkness, plunging into the murky sky above. There was no sun, no ceiling to this place, but yet there was a sort of eerie glow that illuminated my surroundings, preventing total darkness. 

>Still, it was dark enough to bother me. Instinctively, as if I had known I was capable of such acts, I raised my hand, which then appeared a rather large flame in my palm. 

>It did not burn, but was warm to the tough. It flickered brightly in an array scarlet and auburn, with flashes of white and maroon occasionally.

>"Hmph" I grunted, before heading off on my way, bent on finding out what had happened to me, where I was, and what had become of my trimmers.

>As I was walking along, I noticed some markings etched into the side of a large mound. 

>It was like the eye of a cat, but in the center, there was a hole. From deep within, there was a shimmering white glow. 

>Curious, I tried to look into the hole, to see where the light came from. Gazing deep into the dark, I saw the same shimmering mass, increasingly distant. There was no form to it, just as if it went deeper and deeper the more I tried to peer into the dark. 

>My hands were too large to reach into the hole, and I tired of trying to discern what it was, so I went on. The path between the mound I was on and another was missing, but my size aloud me to simply jump across to the other side. 

>As I walked on, I passed through an area that had tall pillars of the strange solid purple substance. It was strangely quiet here. 

>I was surrounded on all sides by cliffs, but I dared not descend further down, not knowing what (or who) I might find. 

>In the distance, there appeared to be a small town. It had an aura of blue surrounding it, warm and inviting. 

>I was conflicted on if I should go there and see if I could be told where I was, but something else, something deep inside me, urged me to remain unseen. Just then, I heard something in the distance. 

>Extinguishing the flame that I had held, I dashed to find a pile of white dust to hide behind. Every time I came upon one, however, it dissipated into nothingness. 

>The voice was getting closer, now. It was answered by another voice. The closer they got, the more frantically I searched for a place to conceal myself. 

>I was beginning to make out one of the voices. "... and then they walked into the fountain and just vanished!"

>They were nearly upon me. With few other options, I decided to stand my ground. If they here hostile, I would find out the easy way. If they were friendly, then I would be that much closer to finding out what was going on.


	19. Journal Entry No. 513

>Journal Entry No. 513

>It is late at night, so this one will have to be brief. 

>I was awoken by Kris, who politely knocked on my door before letting themselves in and sitting down on my desk chair, quietly sobbing. 

>I sat up, aware of the situation after the sleep had drained from my senses. 

>"Kris, my child, what is the matter?"

>They said nothing, but walked over to me and proceeded to cry into my arms. 

>Asriel had been telling me of how Kris had been having nightmares a few weeks ago, and would always go to him for comfort during the night. 

>It appears that this night was different. 

>I did not do anything to coax the problem out of Kris, instead setting them on my lap so that I could sit up and comfort them comfortably. 

>They sat there, unmoving, occasionally sniffling. I gathered that they did not want to talk about it, per se, but only to be in my arms. 

>I was fine with this. 

>My door slowly swung open, this time with Toriel on the other side. She looked at me for reassurance; I nodded slowly, and she, understanding, nodded back and waved 'good night' to me. 

>Still sitting there, I kept holding on. Fighting off sleep - as I was very much ready to return to its sweet embrace - I cradled Kris' head in one of my hands. 

>"My child, we cannot let you suffer as you do without knowing what ails you. Please, tell me, what troubles you?"

>Kris hid their gaze from me beneath their hair. Brushing it to the side, their ruby eyes meekly gazed back into my own. 

>"It's just a bad dream dad, don't worry 'bout it, ok?"

>It was hard for me to just watch them suffer, knowing that I might be able to help was an even greater pain. 

>Nevertheless, I respect their decision to tell or not to tell me whatever they like. 

>I let them sleep in my bed for the night while I sat in my chair with a fresh cup of tea. With the hopes of returning to sleep dashed before me, here I sit, writing of the night's events.


	20. Journal Entry No. 83

>Journal Entry No. 83

>Oftentimes, I find myself touring about the kingdom, trying to get to know more monsters, trying to do my job better, and just trying to be the best king I can be.

>Today was no more different than any other excursion, until I came upon a building I had not recognized before!

>While walking through Hotland, I noticed that one of the old apartment buildings looked... newer, I think.

>It had a sign above the entrance!

>"MTT Resort - Newly Renovated"

>Curious, I investigated. Upon walking in, I noticed that the lobby as startlingly empty, with all the lights off, as if a hiatus in construction was ongoing.

>All was quiet, save for the sound of someone talking, emanating from behind a closed set of double doors, where the only source of light in the building seemed to come from.

>As I neared the doors, the voice became more noticeably erratic and spontaneous. Sometimes it would shout, sometimes it would speak in a sing-song manner, and sometimes it would mumble things I care not to repeat.

>Opening the door, I was surprised to find a single cat-like orange monster making faces and talking to himself in a mirror.

>He was very much into it all; the dramatic voice and unnatural facial expressions led me to believe he was trying to imitate something rather than just talking to himself.

>He must have also been surprised, for when he noticed me, he thrusts the mirror under the cash register, and, putting on an obnoxiously large smile, blared "Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium!"

>He held that forced smile for a few moments, only relaxing when I did not answer him. "C'mon, buddy, are you gonna just stand there staring at me, or are you going to order something?" His tone was sincere, yet exasperated.

>"W-what is there to order?" was my response, not thinking of anything better to say.

>He looked at me with an intense look of shame and self-pity.

>"I've been working here for a week and I don't even know the menu. Isn't that something?"

>I looked down upon him. His features were simple, yet expressive. He looked blankly at the floor I pondered on the situation. 

>"What is your name, young one?"

>His gaze drifted up from the floor to me. I was dressed in all my royal regalia, so there was no mistaking who I was, but he seemed unimpressed, or at least indifferent.

>"My friends call me Burgerpants," he mumbled, and then, almost as if an afterthought, he added "your majesty."

>"You do not seem very happy, young Burgerpants, why is that?"

>As if snapping back into character, his expression contorts to brandish a toothy grin. "Why would you think that?! I'm as happy as I'm told I should be!" Again, the persona of a working monster faded, and back to reality came poor Burgerpants. Rather than answering me, he gave a question in response.

>"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be talking to someone more important than some fry cook?"

>Slowly, he raised the small mirror he had so eagerly looked into prior to my arrival. "I'm just a nobody, buddy - uh - sire."

>"Surly, you cannot expect me to believe that? All monsters are important! Why, I'm sure you have hopes and dreams like the rest of us; that is all you really need to be like the rest of us!" He seemed unmoved. He lazily tilted his head back towards me, his eyes narrowed into slits, peering.

>"I've heard about you, ya know? They say that King Asgore tries so very hard to make sure everyone has hope for the future, that King Asgore is going to get us out of here, that King Asgore cares for us all and always wants what's best for us." There was a pause. He scoffed.

>"Hopes and dreams, you say?" Longingly, he stared back into the mirror, a deep, penetrating gaze beset upon some distant object, only seen inside that small reflective portal. "Yeah, I had a few."

>He quickly looked around, then back at my interested stare. "You really wanna know, huh?" 

>I smiled and slowly nodded.

>He searched my face, perhaps looking for some indication of trickery or insincerity. He found none.

>"Well, for starters, I wanted to be an actor. My dream for years was to work with Mettaton. Imagine that? Some scrawny kid wanting to be a big-shot movie star, walkin' up to the Underground's only celebrity, and asking "hey can I work for you?" for him to say "yeah sure kid" and make you a fuckin' fry cook." He was visibly upset, a scowl set upon his face, with his eyes remaining narrow, piercing through the mirror, which he still held. "That was a week ago. Damn bot's had me working here in his fast-food stand ever since." He shifted his gaze towards me again.

>"You're my first customer, ya know? With the 'resort' not being finished, no one ever comes in. You, though," He chuckled. "You just like makin' friends, huh?"

>"I would like to think it gives people some small amount of happiness to know that their king cares about them, would you not agree?"

>"Sure, I guess, but what do you get out of it? Not like people can move away or anything..." He slumped over, nervously playing with his ear.

>I responded, "Why should I expect something in return for my kindness? I do not want anything out of it but others to feel better." I did not say more, and there was a long pause before he spoke again.

>"Why do you do it, then? Y'know, be nice and all?"

>"I do not need a reason to be kind, young one." Thinking on how I could involve him, I said "For example, one's experience can always help another, but when I give advice, I give it with the intention of helping the other person. Help and Kindness should be just as they are, young one, as I believe they are their own reward!" 

>Looking back at him, he gazed up towards me with an expression he had hid from me till now - optimism.

>He closed his eyes, taking in my words, considering them, and then bowed his head.

>"No one's ever given me advice, before..." He smiled a meek little smile.

>His smile turned into some sort of deformed grin. He spoke up, no longer mumbling, but sure of his words, excited even.

>"How many souls are left?" His eyes shone with a mix of both hope and admiration. "Just one more till we have all 7, right?"

>I could not let up my smile, but I could feel my body tense, the room suddenly became warmer, my throat and mouth dry.

>"Well, yes, I, eh, suppose we are short just one now..." The stress in my voice must have been enough of an indication to him that I did not want do discuss it, for the look in his eye slowly drained away.

>"I get it, sir, it's stressful work, I'm sure." He looked about him, noticing where he was amidst pouring out his soul to me. "Well, more stressful than just standing here," he got up to grab a box hidden behind the register.

>It was a slim package of cigarettes. Before lighting one himself, he held out the box towards me with a questioning look on his face.

>I raised my hand to reject his offer, he shrugged in indifference, and took a series of short drags on the small white tube between his fingers. The smoke curled up around his whiskers and scrunched up nose. Perhaps he did not like the smell? 

>"Advice, huh? I didn't think I've been alive long enough to hand out advice?"

>"Nonsense! All that you need possess is some experience, and the willingness to share that experience with others."

>This made him perk up slightly. "Really? Just... like, exist?" He did not seem to believe me, again searching for some indication that I was mocking him or making a fool of him.

>"Sincerely. Perhaps you could even advise me! Tell me, young one, what words of wisdom to you hold for your king?" My face was pleasant, but his was awestruck.

>Being a youth, I could imagine that his words might not have been taken seriously by those around him. Loved ones, perhaps, but deaf to him. Perhaps his life was better than he made it out to be, but I try not to be one to assume.

>He tried to stammer out a response.

>"W-well, your grace, uh..." He searched deep within himself for something, any little bit of helpful information he could give me. 

>"D-don't stuff food into your pants! Yeah! Boy, if only I had known that! That would've really, uh, come in handy."

>His delivery was as graceful as the pile of ash sitting on the counter top. Even then, this boy had just raised the courage enough to tell me not to hide food in your trousers. That took courage, I am sure of it.

>That might also explain the name.

>"Burger... Pants... I see." At this, he became slightly embarrassed.

>"Well I would have liked to hear that advice a few days ago, y'know! That's that hard fact, sir. It's not a good idea, believe me on this one."

>"Would you rather not be called Burgerpants? It seems to me that you hold that name as a mark of your shame, and if that is the case, I would very much like to know your true name!"

>He looked down, disappointed in himself, once again. He took the final drag from his cigarette, which had been curling up with ash in the stillness of the moment. Looking back up, and in a rather dramatic voice and demeanor to match, he began

>"My... True name? It's-"

>Just then, from some device that had remained unseen by either of us, blared from the lobby.

>"BURGERPANTS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BURGERPANTS! I WANT A STATUS REPORT, THIS INSTANT!"

>The orange cat monster, whose name remained a mystery to me, begrudgingly answered what looked like a small box with a small black tube coming out of it. "yeah, im here sir."

>"THEN WHY DO I NOT HEAR ANY COOKING, BURGERPANTS?"

>Eyes wide, he looked about, noticed that he had prepared no food, and began to panic. "Well, its not like anyone important will show up to a run-down, half built resort, you know!" He began to grin slightly, as did I. Irony has a way of doing that sometimes.

>"WELL, WHAT IF SOMEONE IMPORTANT DID? LIKE, OH, I DON'T KNOW, A HUMAN? OR PERHAPS THE KING? I HEARD HE WAS IN HOTLAND, TODAY..." the voice trailed off.

>As the voice on the other end faded away and became quiet, Burgerpants looked up at me with a look of abject dejection

>He scoffed at the irony of the situation, but "A job's a job, sir. I can't help I work for a cold unfeeling box of glamour." 

>"Perhaps not." I said. "But that doesn't mean that this is your fate! If there is one thing you take away from our conversation, let it be that your hopes and dreams are always alive. Pursue them! There is no harm in trying."

>He sighed as he turned about to prepare some glittery foodstuffs. "I'll keep that in mind."

>Then, remembering I had other business to attend to, I bid him farewell. He looked back and, in a hushed tone, whispered after me

>"Hey, no rush on those souls or anything, but you're kinda the reason I go on every day, no matter how shitty it is..." He lifted up his face. "You, you're going to save us all! We're going to be free soon, right? Any day now, that's what they all say. Any day now..."

>He gave a pleasantly hopeful expression as I told him "Of course, any day now." It did not give me pleasure to think that I would have to do what they all hoped I could, but to think of what I would tell them after I got the seventh soul would be another issue entirely

>As I proceeded out of Hotland, there was a couple who asked me the same question, "Only one more, right?" to which I would always reply "Indeed, just one." and give them a smile. I gave them hope. That was all that mattered. That's what kept us all together, what kept everyone content to wait, albeit some less content than others

>At least, for now, they had hope

>For now, they all had faith in me

>What would become of us all when that fateful day comes? When a seventh human comes down, what will I do? I'll have to fight them, of course, but then what?

>If I did break the barrier, the humans would slaughter us. It's been hundreds of years since the war. What would become of us?

>I myself hoped that that day would never come


	21. Journal Entry No. 326

>Journal Entry No. 326

>It was late in the afternoon when there was a knock at the door.

>It was odd for a store to receive a knock at the door. Curious, I answered. It was a purple monster, with long hair and tattered apparel. She was young. "Howdy, what can I do for you? Come in! It is a shop, after all-"

>She was quick to interrupt and get straight to the point. "Mr. Dreemurr, is Kris here? They... weren't at class today..." Her face remained aloof, yet her eyes and body language betrayed concern. Her arms were crossed over chest, her face downcast.

>I had known why Kris had missed school: Toriel said that there was an "accident" and, even when I pressed the issue, only said that "It was nothing" to dissuade me from checking in on them.

>Much to the purple monster's disappointment, I simply told them "No, Kris is not here right now."

>Not wanting to turn this individual who knew Kris away, I persisted, "B-but please, come inside!"

>She did not seem too eager to do so, but nevertheless, when I said "I can tell you why they missed school, at least," in an effort to get more information from them, they seemed hesitant, albeit content with stepping inside.

>Sitting down on a pile of potting soil, and not seeming to be bothered with being covered in literal dirt, they went on, saying "Alright, what happened?"

>Still standing, I spoke. "They had an accident last night. Their mother won't tell me exactly what happened, but they've been bedridden because of it."

>When this answer did not seem to alleviate her tension, I continued, "I suspect it might have been the flu, or maybe some sort malaise-"

>She interrupted me again, "I went to Kris' house and their mom said they were just 'sick,' but I didn't believe her. She looked too anxious for Kris to be just 'sick'. So I came to you." She kept her posture tense and restrained, as if she had more to say.

>I did not want to force anything out of her, but she eventually spoke up, albeit more quietly this time. 

>"I-I just want to know what's going on, Mr. Dreemurr. You don't need to hide anything from me..."

>Her voice trailed off as her eyes remained fixed on me. There was some sadness in her eyes. I could tell that Kris meant a lot to her, but to what extent, I could not tell.

>I cleared my throat, as if an answer was expected of me. But she continued, more exasperated. 

>"Kris didn't just take me on an adventure for it to be over, just like that! T-they didn't become my friend just to leave me-"

>She did not finish the rest of her thought. Tearing up, the could not help but bury her face in her hands, attempting to hold back stifled sobs. I was not sure if I should attempt to get closer, but after a few moments, I found her holding me by the shoulders. It must not have been often that she was emotionally comforted by someone else. She felt secure, and as her grip around my neck grew tighter, I knew that this moment really meant something to her.

>"There there, I'm sure everything will be fine, young one." I never was very good at lying, for as soon as I had said what I had said, she came forth, saying "How could you know that?!"

>It was odd, feeling as though I was a comforter as well as an obstacle to the truth.

>While she might not have realized it at the moment, I was as lost and confused as she was. Toriel had told me nothing more than "Kris had an accident" and nothing more. It did concern me, however, that she had contacted me at all, considering that I was, for the most part, out of her life. Why would she call just to say that Kris was ill? It bothered me, but this purple monster that was slung about my neck was more troubled by Kris' absence than I was.

>Regardless, I held on, wishing nothing more than anything for this monster to feel alright again. They mumbled something about 'why'd you do it' and 'what's next' but I paid no heed to these outbursts. They were not meant for me, simple as that.

>I tried my best to be there, but she just sobbed a bit every now and then. Not much for talking, I guess, more of the strong silent type. Regardless, I was there.

>I tried to seem like the best father figure I could be. "There, there, Kris will return to us, I am sure of it." Again, I was not, but what else was I supposed to say?

>She sniffled a bit. She wiped her face clean of tears. She gave me a wary smile.

>"You're sure? I mean - this seems serious. You think they'll be fine?"

>With no other option, I told her what she needed to hear.

>"Of course. I am sure they'll recover in no time." I topped it off with a warm smile.

>This seemed to do it for her, as she released my neck and composed herself.

>"Well, I guess if you say so..." and with that, she got up.

>"Hey," she said, before pushing through the door to leave. "Tell Kris I stopped by, ok? It..." She thought for a moment. "It might mean a lot."

>Nodding slowly, I agreed. "Next time I see them, you have my word."

>She smiled for a brief moment before exiting the shop.

>At this point, I had grown used to promising things that I might not be able to deliver on. Even if such was the case, I had no way of guaranteeing that I would see her again. She was comforted, and full of hope, and that is all I could ask for. I thought, for the time being, that I had done my duty as a councilor. That's all I really could do, right? Console them? I had as much an idea of what was wrong as they did. Telling her that "I did not know" would have been as bad as telling her to get lost.


	22. Journal Entry No. 156

>Journal Entry No. 156  
>Today was certainly interesting!  
>Toriel, Asriel, Kris and myself were all sat down for church, same as we always do. It seemed like a chore to the rest of us, but Toriel convinced me long ago that it would be good for the kids. I never complained  
>Toriel and Asriel were always very spiritual, paying utmost attention  
>Kris and I, on the other hand, were never particularly enthralled by Father Alvin like the other two were  
>In an attempt to remedy this, Toriel would sit Kris between herself and Asriel, and sat me next to herself, so she could make sure I was paying sufficient levels of attention  
>All seemed as it should be, or at least as it always was, when Toriel quickly jabbed my sides to call to my attention that Kris had nodded off onto Asriel's lap  
>My poor boy, he could only sit there, not wanting to wake Kris but also not wanting for his mother to make a scene, as she was occasionally inclined to do. He wildly looked between Toriel and I, not sure what to do. Toriel looked at me with a critical look of 'do something!'  
>Slightly annoyed that she could not just leave them be, I jabbed back with a look that was meant to convey 'what do you want me to do about it?' to which she softly groaned at  
>Father Alvin was not paying much attention to any of this, too focused on his message. Some members of the congregation had taken note, as our family's momentary lapse into dysfunction was certainly more entertaining than whatever the good Father had to say  
>Meanwhile, Father Alvin was going on a long-winded rant about Angels when Kris, startled awake by the firm grip of Toriel on their shoulder, abruptly moaned back in response  
>"C'mon, just let me sleep."  
>Toriel, ever quick, whispered back "Stay awake and learn something, child."  
>Irritated by her persistence, Kris groaned back, rather loudly, "What do you think the average IQ of this room is that would lead to me learning anything?"  
>I couldn't stop laughing


	23. Journal Entry No. 369

>Journal Entry No. 369

>I'm beginning to worry about my children.

>Not more so than usual, but still, the concern is there.

>Ever since Asriel has been off to college, the girls do not give Kris much space. Frisk and Chara are always on him about something, whether it be trying to impress him, or wanting some alone time with him.

>Chara caught and killed a mouse in the basement, and proudly presented it to Kris. She was distraught when he refused her offering.

>Frisk... Frisk dedicates almost all their energy into flirting with Kris on a daily basis. At the dinner table, its 'could you pass the sugar, sugar' and 'thanks dad, the foods almost as hot as Kris'

>It is quite discomforting, especially when Kris playfully scolds both of them, which only has the effect of leading them on, as if it is all some game!

>I feel like I am just a spectator, but now even Tori is coming to me, asking 'Gorey please do something about these children' and 'Gorey it is unnatural' or, the most recent one, 'Dear, for pity's sake, please at least put them in different rooms, I can hear them through the walls,'

>That last one was most concerning. Tori just shakes her head when I ask "What do you hear?"

>Frisk and Chara have each come to me a few times, asking if they could take a few flowers from the shop, and of course I do not mind, but when I find them later, ripped apart in the trash bin, I begin to wonder what could possibly be going on.

>One night, Kris came up to me and asked if he could have his own room. The bags under his eyes were growing, and the lack of peace and quiet at home was getting to him.

>I gave him my room, and told him how to lock and unlock the door. I had no issue sleeping at the shop, confident that I was helping restore some of Kris' sanity.

>Earlier today, Kris walked over to the shop, saying "they won't stop, can I sleep here?"

 

>Journal Entry No. 340

>It has been a difficult week for Kris.

>Toriel and I have talked about Frisk and Chara harassing Kris, and the effects the children are having on his mind.

>We and/or she has decided that it would be best if, for the time being, Kris stayed at the shop with me.

>I did not mind, as it meant that I would be able to spend more time with Kris!

>An immediate problem soon became apparent: where would he sleep? Where would he do his homework?

>The latter of the two problems were solved easily: there was a desk they could use.

>As for sleeping, there was still an issue, as I had in my possession only a mattress fit for a king.

>We could never sleep on it comfortably at the same time; nevertheless, I want Kris to have his privacy.

>One afternoon, while I was tending to the flowers, Kris tugged at my shirt for my attention.

>Kneeling down, I listened closely as he spoke.

>"It's late, and... I was hungry..."

>Without letting him finish, I began citing a list of things we could do for supper.

>"We could go to the diner, like old times! Oh, or! Or! We could call for pizza! Oh, what about some omelets, made by yours truly?"

>Patiently, he looked into my eyes, gently smiling while my enthusiasm burst forth.

>"I was thinking... the diner,"

>Before I could go on about how great of an idea that was, Kris continued to speak.

>"with mom and Frisk and Chara, just like old times." He paused, studying my reaction as it happened. "Wouldn't that be nice, dinner with the whole family?"

>He was smiling that smirk that I learned to mean that he had already gauged my willingness and desire to appease his wishes.

>"O-oh, of course!" I paused a moment, thinking logically for a moment. "I would have to make sure your mother is alright with it... Aside from that, dinner at the diner sounds like a nice idea!"

>With that, Kris was content.

>Wrapping his arms around my neck, standing on his toes, he hugged me for a moment before he whispered a warm "thanks, dad" into my ear before running upstairs to continue studying.

>Seeing as how I would be busy for the next few hours (at the least!), I prepared to close down the shop for the day: putting away the potting soil, emptying the water cans, storing the fertilizer, sweeping the shop floor, brandishing the "Sorry, We're Closed!" sign to the outside of the front door, and locking the front door. 

>After all my preparations, I gave Toriel a call. 

>The phone line rang four times. Right when I thought that she was ignoring me on purpose (as she would never let the phone ring for that long when I lived with her), I heard a familiar yet vaguely hostile voice answer on the other end. 

>"What do you want, Dreemurr?"

>"Hello to you too, Toriel." She did not respond to this, but I could feel the annoyance through the phone. "Kris would like for all of us to go out to dinner tonight, at the diner, like old times."

>Again, there was no response, but I could tell that she was considering my offer. 

>I continued. "I thought it would be good for the girls, having us all sit down and enjoy some family time might-"

>"And what do you know of what is good for the children?" Her voice was harsh yet reserved, in the way that only she could manage, like I was a rambunctious student who had overstepped his boundaries and needed a stern talking to. 

>I waited a moment, perhaps for her to calm down, perhaps to think of how to respond  to her.

>"If you do not believe me, you are more than welcome to speak to Kris himself on the matter. I have no problem with the idea, but it takes both of us to be a family." 

>Again, there was a pause. 

>"It would mean so much to him, Tori; if not for me, than at least for him? For the children?"

>The silence that followed was unbearable. I could not tell if it was a few seconds or a few minutes, but a response was eventually given.

>"Very well. The girls and I shall be ready within the hour. I shall meet you there." 

>I expected her to hang up, but some force of habit kept her on the line. 

>It was rare, in the past, for either of us to end a phone call without professing how much we loved each other, or have a petty argument over who would hang up first.

>She knew what I was thinking, too. Perhaps that made it all the more embarrassing for her. 

>Perhaps she, again out of habit, was about to say "I'll see you then, Gorey, love you!" 

>Alas, no such affections came. 

>Instead, a very curt and monotone "Goodbye, then." was all that followed. 

>She hung up first, as she always did. 


	24. Journal Entry No. 397

>Journal Entry No. 397

>It has been a hard week for us all.

>Kris has been bullied at school quite regularly now. It all started with a vicious rumor that Kris engages in... 

>Self harm, to be frank.

>I am not very familiar with human anatomy, but apparently Kris' injuries occasionally have the habit of continuing to bleed, even at school. This makes for a very unfortunate scene, where the others are either shocked or perturbed at the pool of blood Kris leaves after they leave. 

>As far as the bullying goes, that started recently. It is mostly human kids. It is unlike Tori to see her so aggressive and confrontational when she catches someone mocking or bullying Kris. But, a mother will do what she believes is best. 

>I try not to bring it up, unless of course it is brought directly to my attention. The badgering is Toriel's business anyways. 

>Asriel, on the other hand, is a source of constant comfort for Kris. 

>Since then, they're nearly inseparable. Kris confides in Asriel, and he is always there to lend a shoulder to cry on, or a word of kindness. 

>It worries me that Kris avoids the topic around Toriel and I, but I try to understand that such a situation would be difficult to explain to your parents. 

>Sometimes I overhear their conversations in their bedroom as I walk down the hall. If I did not know it to be false, I would suspect that one of them leaves the door ajar, as if inviting Tori and I to investigate and join in on the conversation. 

>I do not know if it is poor fathering of me to admit, but I have yet to take up such an invitation. If they want to include me, then so be it. Until then, I shall give them space to cope with it. 

>Or so I believed, until there were violent, retching sobs emanating from the bedroom. 

>I pushed the door open slowly, thinking that would make my intrusion all the more bearable

>On the floor was a small pool of blood, a knife in the middle of it, and a trail of drops leading over to where Asriel and Kris were both embracing

>Kris had their back to me, but by the way they were violently heaving, I could tell they were in pain and misery. Their hair was messy, and had a red tint to it. Their arms were gripped around Asriel's neck, clutching at him tightly. Their arms were covered in blood, which was turning parts of Asriel's fur a crimson shade that matched the family eye color

>Kris' body rocked with every breath they took. For his part, Asriel just sat there and held on

>There were tears in his eyes, and even though he was fully aware of my presence, he made no attempt to interact with me. All of his efforts were sunk into comforting the trembling mass slung about his next. His face had light splotches of red mixed into his white fur, and his hands were also stained. He was whispering very faintly, words that I could not make out, but which were consoling in nature

>As if some distant memory had suddenly returned to me, I froze, unable to comprehend what laid before me

>Immense pain washed over me, but I could not find the will to move, or avert my gaze, or do anything but stand there, horrified

>"Kris," I was eventually able to wrench from my chest, "what... what is... why-" 

>I was cut short by another round of loud weeping. Comprehending that I had seen the scene did not help Kris. Asriel gave me a mournful yet understanding look. I did not know how to interpret that, so standing there I stayed

>I fully entered the room, closed the door, and knelt before my children

>Kris spoke briefly, fitting a "Dad," between sobs. Quickly, they changed their grasp from Asriel to myself

>"imsorryimsosorrypleaseimsorry"

>That was all they could get out before continuing to cry

>I'll get the blood stains out later


	25. Journal Entry No. 710

>Journal Entry 710  
>Ever since Frisk led us all to the surface, there has been this flower that they've kept around  
>Flowey the flower, if I am not mistaken  
>Frisk consistently tries to get them to talk to us more, but much to their disappointment, Flowey says nothing to Toriel and I  
>One day, Frisk brought Flowey into the living room to chat. I was sat there, reading the paper, and Toriel was reading a book on Snails  
>Frisk whipsered something to Flowey, whose pedals retracted in disgust at what they heard  
>"What? NO! I would NEVER tell them. Its... Too painful..."  
>Flowey remained silent, staring into the floor. Frisk did not give up trying, whispering encouragement into Flowey  
>After hearing what they had to say, Flowey again recoiled in disgust. "Why would I EVER do something like that? They wouldn't understand! They... They would be hurt! I, I couldn't."  
>Frisk looked longingly at Toriel and I. They said nothing, only gazing upon the flower that would not speak to either of us  
>I tried my hand. "Flowey, whatever you are feeling, you can tell us, I promise. We will be nothing but supportive of you!"  
>The plant was silent  
>Eventually, at the behest of Frisk, it spoke  
>"I have nothing to say to you, Asgore."  
>Feeling dejected, I remained silent. Frisk spoke aloud towards Flowey  
>"Be nice. Tell them how you feel!"  
>The plant looked down at his own potting soil for a moment before responding  
>"Nothing. I feel nothing. You know that."  
>Frisk's face contorted into a frown. Noticing this, Flowey gave a brief sigh, then continued  
>"You know that no matter what I do, no matter what happens, I won't feel anyting. Just give up, Frisk."  
>They were too determined  
>Giving a disappointing glance and holding it for a while, Flowey gave in  
>"Fine." Flowey turned towards Toriel  
>Before he got a word out, he drooped  
>"I... I can't. I... I couldn't put them through that again."


	26. Journal Entry No. 76

>Journal Entry No. 76  
>The separation is taking its toll on Kris  
>Not wanting to create more problems, I now live at the shop in town. Its not much, but if it means that Kris and Azzy can have a better home life, then so be it.   
>They come visit me every day after school, as long as their mother allows it.   
>Today, it was just Kris. He said Asriel had some chores to do at home, but that he had finished his earlier, and so came.   
>Kris was not very talkative today, so I decided to try to teach him a thing or two about gardening!  
>I showed him how to mix potting soil with ground soil, how to add compost to flowerbeds, how to water flowers enough but not too much, things of that nature. Kris seemed attentive, yet absent from the world.   
>While Kris followed my instructions and did as I said, he remained quiet. I did not mind so much, as I was content to just spend time with my son.   
>Moving with purpose, he would trowel the flower into a pot, gently shaking out rocks from its roots. There was no apparent joy in the task for him - perhaps he just wanted to take his mind off of what was going on between Tori and I.   
>I did not mind. These things are often too complicated for a child.   
>As it became dusk, we went inside. I made tea for the two of us. Kris hardly touched his cup. Instead, he just stared into it, gazing longingly.   
>I felt compelled to try to ask what was wrong, but it was obvious that there was little I could do to ease the pain of being part of a broken family.   
>Finally, Kris spoke.   
>"Why do you keep lids on those flowers?"  
>I do not know why, but such a simple question made me beam with joy. At least he was trying.   
>Today was... A Nice Day.


	27. Journal Entry No. 663

>Journal Entry No. 663

>Tori and I returned from the orphanage today!

>We had both been talking about it for some time, and we had decided to adopt a human child so that our son would have more companionship without accelerating our aging any further

>There was too much legal nonsense with the humans to go through, but at last we brought home a new son: Kris!

>Kris was very quiet. We did not know what their life prior to being a part of ours consisted of. All we knew is that we would be his family now

>As we walked through the door, Tori and I on either side of Kris, Asriel shrieked in excitement

>This did not frighten Kris, who instead let go of our hands and slowly walked over to Asriel. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments

>Toriel and I exchanged worried glances

>After a long pause, Asriel spoke up

>"Howdy, I'm Asriel! What's your name?" He tilted his head to one side and extended his other hand in greeting

>In response to this, Kris stared a moment longer before holding up both of his arms extended, moving in for a hug

>In a voice, barely audible above a repressed whisper, he spoke

>"Kris," while burying his face into Asriel, "nice to meet you"

>Asriel looked at Tori and I for some sort of signal. We simply held each others hands and nodded warmly towards Asriel

>He returned the hug and held it for a long while

>"Come, my child, I shall show you around our home!"

>Tori and Kris went off to tour the house while Asriel ran up to me. Picking him up, he looked at me worryingly

>"D-dad, I've never been a brother before! How... How do I be a good one?"

>I beamed with pride at my boy's youthful innocence and gently answered him

>"Be as kind and loving as I am, while being as caring and supportive as your mother. There is no difficulty to it, son. Be yourself! Love them as we love you. We are all family. Family is always there for one another."


	28. Journal Entry No. 402

>Journal Entry No. 402

>Tori and I had discussed it time and time again, but this time we had decided to act on our thoughts. 

>We both took a deep breath as we walked into the orphanage. 

>Humans had numerous, very restricting laws regarding monsters adopting humans. 

>We had to have a social worker inspect our home and ask us both a variety of questions in order to ensure that we would be suitable caretakers for whatever human we were to inevitably adopt into our family. 

>A letter came in the mail earlier this morning from the Bureau of Monster Affairs, telling us that after all the bureaucracy and red tape that we were finally allowed to adopt a human child! 

>We were so happy! To be the first monsters in our history to be allowed to adopt a human was a momentous step forward, for Human- and Monster-kind both. 

>It only had one condition: the child had to have no living relatives. 

>This would become the main reason for our concern - such a poor child, the last of their family? Even worse, with no other options? Such was the sad, unfortunate soul Tori and I were prepared to meet. 

>This particular orphanage was several counties over from Hometown. It was the only one to respond to our inquiries for a child with no relatives. 

>Odd as it seemed, the supervisor had returned the call, saying that they had only a single child that fit within the bounds the Bureau allowed us. 

>We walked through the doors into what appeared to be a re-purposed apartment building. The inside was dull but adequately lit, with a coat of brown paint covering the walls, with old wooden furniture scattered about the room. 

>Sat in one chair, doing nothing in particular, was the Supervisor. 

>We greeted the Supervisor, who curiously said nothing, but waived his thin pale hand at us, beckoning us to follow him.

>The Supervisor led us down the hallways to a room at the end of the hall. 

>We sat down on chairs that were behind a desk. The walls were still a dull brown, with the single window letting in the murky grey light from the overcast sky above.

>For a few moments we waited, anxiously looking at the now closed door.

>We did not know what we would see once it opened, but we both had a quiet understanding that no matter what the child had been through, we would do our best to comfort and console them. 

>Minutes passed. We remained there, not stirring.

>More time passed. There was no clock on the walls of which to tell time from.

>In fact, the walls were bare. There was just two chairs, a wooden table, and a short wooden stool opposite to us.

>Chairs that, even for our size, we fitted in comfortably. Out legs were not bumping the table, as was the case for so many human-sized tables.

>Even the door was wide and tall enough to where I did not have to crouch slightly to get my horns under it!

>Just as I was about to point this out to Tori, she beat me to it.

>"Gorey, are we sure about this?"

>I stared into her eyes as I slipped my hand into hers. "I am not certain, but I think we must at least try."

>Her gaze fled from me. "We talked about this, Tori. We can give this child a new life! They could be the future of both Humans and Monsters! Dearest, we have to try."

>She remained unmoved.

>"But what if we-"

>"We have been ready for years. We could not be any more prepared to take on this responsibility. It has only taken us this long to get humans to be ready for us, why stop now?"

>She thought for a moment. Before she could offer up more words of doubt in herself, I leaned over and stole a kiss from her.

>It was in that moment that the Supervisor returned. Opening the door, his gaze was low. He still said nothing, but stepped aside to reveal the being that was behind him.

>It was a small human child, with long unkempt brown hair and wearing clothes slightly too large for their size: a large green sweater with a single broad yellow stripe that wrapped around their torso, brown corduroy pants, and a wide, pink scarf, reaching down past their knees.

>The Supervisor made a gesture towards the child, towards us.

>Meekly, with their hands securely held against their chest, they approached the stool, hoisted themselves up, face kept down, and said nothing.

>Tori, hand shaking in mine, casts a worried look towards the Supervisor, who also kept his head down.

>I did not like the silence. I squeezed Tori's hand, In the warmest, most loving, least threatening voice I could muster, I spoke to the child, soft-spoken yet firm.

>"Howdy! My name is Asgore, and this is Toriel, and we would like to know a little about you. Could you tell us your name?"

>I looked towards them, trying to study their face. There was not much that I could see behind all the hair.

>After a moment of silence, they lifted their head up, brandishing a small smile, and parted their hair so their eyes were no longer hidden.

>Their eyes were red, like Tori and I.

>In a voice slightly above that of a murmur, they softly spoke. "I'm Kris."

>This time, Tori spoke up. "Greetings, Kris, it is nice to meet you!"

>Looking at him, she too was taken aback by Kris' red eyes. Her mouth opened to say something, but no words came out.

>Kris sat there, quietly looking over the two of us. Warmth flowed between us all.

>"Kris, would you like to live with us, in our home?"

>The words came out as suddenly as their nodding head. Tori and I both let out sighs of relief. We had thought it would have been more... difficult? Yes, I think that is the right word.

>The Supervisor motioned for us all to leave, silent as ever.

>As we left the old building, Toriel held Kris' hand all the way to the car. They were both meekly smiling

>She was still nervous, I could tell

>As they went into the car, I stayed behind to sign off on some paperwork

>The Supervisor resumed his sitting at one of the chairs in the main area. He folded his thin, pale hands over each other, and emptily gazed over towards me when I handed him the paperwork

>He stood and, taking the papers, placed them on a small round coffee table

>He smiled gently. He still said nothing. Not knowing what to do, or what to say, I extended my arm, hand open

>"Thank You, Mr...?" 

>He slowly blinked before lazily turning his head to the side, bringing my attention to a small human child

>This one had an eerie similarity to Kris, but was still discernible. This one was wearing all grey, with a white stripe this time

>The child appeared to be a few years older than Kris. Their hair was shorter, their eyes not hidden, with the only color coming from their nearly pale skin and slightly rosy cheeks

>Their gaze was as empty and hollow as the Supervisor's. Their eyes, like his, were colorless and void of life

>They, however, spoke

>"I am sorry, Mr. Dreemurr, but the Doctor does not speak very often."

>The Supervisor-Doctor gave the child a disapproving glance. They recoiled at this, dropping their face towards the floor. From them came a quiet apology

>"I-I'm sorry, I've said too much."

>They then began to walk away. Before I could call out to them, or ask a question, or do anything, the Doctor took my hand into his

>Turning back to him, I noticed for the first time how skeletal he looked

>His skin was a dusty white, as though he shied away from the outside. His cheekbones were apparent

>His cold, very cold hand tightened their grip on mine

>The Doctor gestured with his free hand towards the door, with a smirk on his face

>I did not resist when, with his hand on my shoulder, I was led to the door


	29. Journal Entry No. 748

>Journal Entry No. 748

>Today I took Undyne to the lake!

>Fishing in the lake is one of the many hobbies I thoroughly enjoy, and as such, I expect nothing less than for Undyne to take some pleasure in it as well!

>I pushed our little rowboat off the beach, placed her inside, and rowed both of us out to the middle of the lake.

>It was so serene, so quiet, so temperate! Usually it would be a cloudy day or the fish would be away while I went fishing, but today there was an abundance of them!

>Every few minutes, as opposed to every few hours, another fish would bite onto my lure, and as I lured it in, a wave of excitement overcame me!

>I would always be sure to release the poor creatures once I had captured them, but the true sport of it all was getting them out of water

>I was having a great time!

>However, after I peered over at Undyne, I noticed that something was... Off?

>Sure, she held her fishing pole just as I showed her, and sure, she had the lure in the water, but even when a fish bit her line, she did not stir!

>She sat there, unaware of the excitement that was passing by her, not even attempting to pull in her catch!

>I thought nothing of it at first, thinking that this was simply her first time fishing

>"Undyne, my dear, you have to reel in your fish!"

>She remained motionless, silent

>She was young, but not too young. At such an age, it was expected of some monsters to have fits of melancholy

>Even Human Children were suspect to such ailment!

>I did not think she was truly in the spirit of it, so after thoughtfully told her why fishing was such an exciting sport, imagine my surprise when she simply shrugged and said, quite blandly, "I guess"

>I tried not to look shocked, but I must not have tried hard enough, for she eventually decided to put some effort into it

>When a fish bit her line, she would passively reel it in, while I cheered, and then throw it back in the water, as I had taught her

>She did not smile, but I am sure she was having fun!


	30. Journal Entry No. 34

>Journal Entry No. 34

>Today was very difficult for me. 

>Toriel and I had discussed it for a long time now, but she is adamant that she wants me to leave. 

>The children are polite enough not to ask about what is going on, but there is not a doubt in my mind that they are not both aware of the circumstances. 

>Tonight, on the final day that I was to sleep in our home, Asriel approached me, with Kris trailing behind. 

>They were both holding hands, as visibly upset. 

>They were both rather grown up, Asriel already in high school and Kris making his way through middle school. 

>It was an unusual sight to see them so upset. 

>I was on the couch in the living room, so it was not as though I could avoid them. It was late at night, and everyone was expected to have been asleep by now. 

>Asriel came up to me, sniffled, and then asked "D-dad, w-where are you going?"

>The tears were already apparent in his eyes. He held one hand close close to his chest while the other was now wrapped around Kris. His own hands were folded across his chest. 

>I heaved an exasperated sigh. No child should have to bear the burden of their parent's issues, but who was I to deny them the truth?

>"Well son, your mother and I have discussed it, and..."

>I was having trouble finding the right words. 

>"We just need some time apart from each other, that is all."

>The words came out as if I myself did not believe them. 

>Betraying the uncertainty in my voice, I forced out a gentle smile. 

>Asriel remained on the verge of tears, not quite convinced of my sincerity. 

>I cannot blame him. 

>"Your mother and I are going through a difficult time, and we agreed that the best thing we could do was take some time for ourselves." I paused, recollecting that there was no agreement, but rather a demand made of me. 

>"All will be alright, children. I will still be there for you, as I always have been."

>Perhaps it was the thought of losing their father, but my assurances of my continued presence seemed to assuage their concerns. 

>Asriel did not relent. His voice began to crack. 

>"But why can't you stay here? Doesn't mom know how much you mean to us?"

>At this, Kris raised his head and studied my face with those deep ruby red eyes. He had a knack for reading my emotions. Asriel had a harder time, but Toriel was a master at reading me. 

>Then again, I always was a poor liar. 

>"My child, this will be better for both of us. She desires space, and I am able to give it."

>Neither of them bought this. The pain of separation must have been showing upon my face. 

>Asriel's brow furrowed in concern. "But why dad, why?!" His yelling was stifled by the coarse sobs he held back. 

>I did not want to trouble them with any of this, but they were both determined to discover the truth.

>As much as I wanted to respond "I do not know! Ask your mother, why don't you!", I did not.

>As truthful as it was, that would have been rude of me. 

>In hindsight, I wonder if Kris put his brother up to this?

>I thought for a moment; surly I could not bluntly tell my children that their parents were having problems, that would only invite more inquisition. 

>I still love Tori, and I am almost certain that she might still love me, at least a little bit, but for the past few years, we put up with each other for the sake of the children. 

>As the children got older, I could Toriel growing more and more distant from me. 

>I tried to think nothing of it, but when she first brought up a few weeks ago the concept of me not living at Home anymore...

>The times were difficult. My children had been in the dark about it. It was not right that their own concerns be ignored. 

>But am I justified in hiding the truth from them, as to spare them the pain of our inevitable separation? 

>I motioned for the pair to move closer to me. I embraced them. Not for the last time, I squeezed them tightly. 

>I whispered to them, just louder than their own cries of anguish. 

>"Do not worry, my child. It is for the best."

>I do not think any of us believed that. 

>Not even Toriel, who was watching from the darkness of the hallway, could hide her sorrowful crimson eyes from me. 

>Regardless of her presence, I persisted in my attempts to comfort them both. 

>I told them that all would be well, and that there was no reason for mourning, and that I would still be here for them, and that we could all still be a family, but none of my assurances found the desired affect. 

>Hand over her mouth, even Toriel began to cry. 

>Perhaps it was the sight of our little feud making the kids upset. 

>Perhaps it was the knowledge that she was as much to blame for our problems as I was.

>Perhaps it dawned upon her that I was not the only one she was hurting through her demands for separation.

>Perhaps, as unlikely as it is, she was beginning to regret her decision. 

>Before the children could notice her, she snuck back into her room, locking the door behind her. 

>While I did sympathize with her, now was not the moment to comfort her. This was about them. Our children. 

>Asriel kept mumbling something into my shoulder, something about it all being "not fair" and how we "couldn't do this"

>As much as I agreed with him, I did not want them to disdain Toriel for her decision. 

>Kris, as quiet as he was, still gently sobbed into my chest. His eyes were closed, as I suspected he had heard all that he needed to know. 

>He was like that sometimes - aware of more than what was revealed to him. 

>After an hour had passed, they were both exhausted from their sorrows, both emotionally and physically. 

>It was three in the morning, after all. Sleep wormed its way into all of our eyes. 

>"Promise you'll stay close by?"

>Hearing Kris for the first time all night was a shock, but expected nonetheless. 

>"Of course, I will be right down the road at the shop."

>Ariel joined in on the bargaining. 

>"Will you come and visit?"

>I did not know how to answer that one, Toriel and I never discussed it. 

>"You are both welcome over any time."

>Knowing that I would not be forced out of their lives forever, they both relaxed a bit. 

>That, or it was far too late for them to be concerning about such matters. 

>I'm sure they would bombard their mother with a storm of questions and tearful inquiries. It was inevitable. 

>As I saw them both off to bed, I returned to my lonesome couch. Not to sleep, but to leave. 

>As I sat there, taking all that I saw, I could not help but reminisce about better times. 

>We were happy once, were we not? A family, yes?

>It all seemed so far away, those glorious happy days. So far gone. 

>As I grabbed the suitcase I had prepared the night before, I took one final look at the Home I had shared with my wife and children for all these many years. 

>Leaving my key on the kitchen table, I left out the front door, locking it behind me. 

>I hope the note I left under the house key will explain enough, but there is no guarantee that the kids will get it before Toriel burns it. 

>Today was hard for me. It was hard for us all.

>I cannot tell if things will get better. 


	31. Journal Entry No. 42

>Journal Entry No. 42

>The human stood there with a defiant stance. They held out their weapon with both hands, shaking at the uncertainty of it all. 

>Trident raised, I waited for their attack. I was prepared. This is what I had to do, this is what would get my people out of the Underground. 

>Undyne stood a few feet to the side of me, spear in hand, braced for impact as well. 

>We both had a couple holes in our armor, with small, trivial amounts of dust seeping out with every attack. 

>To the human's back, there was the edge of the waterfall, descending deep down further underground. 

>We had them backed into a corner. It was only when they had nowhere left to run that they turned and fought us. 

>The human acted, calling out to us - "This isn't fair! Please, it doesn't have to be like this! I don't want to fight you!"

>Knowing the truth in the human's plea, I only tilted my head towards the floor. 

>Undyne, however, jeered back at them. 

>"Should've thought of that before you attacked us, Human!"

>She threw a volley of blue spears towards the human, who was able to dodge most of them, although taking a couple here and there. 

>They were hurt, limping now, moving sluggishly. Blood pooled at the side of their mouth. 

>Desperation crept onto their face. 

>My own attack was to hurl a torrent of fireballs at them. They were overwhelmed by the onslaught, and fell backwards, their clothing, hat, and exposed skin scorched and burnt from the flames. 

>They stood back up, not willing to give in to the pain. 

>Their eyes burned with passion - a feeling of betrayal and injustice was felt within them. 

>The look of betrayal came from themselves, perhaps being warned of what would befall them upon coming to Waterfall, yet ignoring the warnings. 

>The injustice they felt came from their situation - perhaps they felt they did not deserve their fate, or that they felt what they had been compelled to do was not justifiable. 

>Perhaps they felt that, knowing what Undyne and I felt we had to do, we were justified, and they ought not to resist the inevitable. 

>But now, there was only desperation. Within their gun remained one bullet, and yet both of us still stood, ready for anything. 

>That is when I noticed a shift in intent. Desperation has that effect on humans, making them willing to sacrifice all of their values and morals for survival. 

>It was this look of desperation that accompanied them as they raised their gun, leveling it at Undyne, before carefully taking aim, and firing. 

>Immediately, Undyne screamed out in pain. I heard her armor clatter as she fell to the floor, curled up, clutching at her face. She shed dust off of her face and body as she violently shuddered with every passing second. 

>As I stared in horror, I quickly peered back at the human, who was hastily attempting to reload their weapon. 

>I was enraged. Encouraged by Undyne's shrieks, I lunged towards the human. 

>As swiftly as I had closed the distance, yelling aloud the whole way, the human looked up from their gun at me in shocked terror. 

>I did not hesitate when I trusted my left arm forward, and swung it about horizontally. 

>The end of my trident made contact with the human's throat, the crimson of my weapon mixing with the now gushing blood of the dying human. 

>A wet tearing sound echoed throughout the cavern. Then, silence. Drops of condensation from the ceiling mingled with the dripping of blood from the human, and the splash they made as they fell to their knees. 

>Their gun fell in the water near to where they now kneeled in, and began to flow over the waterfall, which was now stained a dark red. 

>Their eyes widened, their face contorted in painful misery. A tear formed in their eye. 

>They looked at me with a mix of fear and surprise. After a moment, they relaxed, and slumped over into the water, face down. 

>The human had been slain. 

>Undyne continued to make sounds of anguish. 

>She was still young, but her howling sounded as though she had been suffering for a millennium. Taking notice of her, I dashed to her aid. 

>Prying her hands from her face, I saw her tears mixing with dust. Her left eye had been shot, and appeared as though it had been destroyed. 

>Her screams of agony were unbearable. I bent down to pick her up in my arms, and reassured her that "It has been done. They will not cause you any more pain."

>She swore that she would kill any human she met, that she would not rest until we were all free, that she could never forget what this human had done to her. 

>In that moment, I worried for her, as her heart was filled with hate and scorn. 

>I had lost loved ones to those same strong emotions before. 

>I did not want to lose the only loved one I had left.

>But, in that moment, there was little else I could do but console her. 

>I held her in my arms as we both wept all the way back to New Home. 

>Monsters who had saw us only stood in awe, shocked that another human had fallen down and caused so much damage. 

>Who knows what other monsters this human had slain before Undyne and I found them. 

>The Doctor took careful care of Undyne while I went back to collect the fallen human’s corpse and soul. 

>They were laid out, so peacefully. I did not think I would, but I began to cry, feeling that I was somehow a worse creature in them for forcing their hand. 

>What kind of justice is there, for this to be the fate of humans and monsters?

>I am sure they believed in justice, but seeing where that got them, I felt a tumor of cynicism creep its way into my thoughts. 

>As I lifted their corpse and secured their soul, I could not help but feel guilty. 

>However, I consoled myself in the fact that I did what I had to do. 

>After all, this human was not the first, nor will it be the last, to fall into the Underground. 


	32. Journal Entry No. 365

>Journal Entry No. 365

>Recently, I took up another job at the Librarby!

>Don't get me wrong, working at the flower shop and gardening for Tori's school is all fine and well, but, eh-

>I am very broke and need the money to pay rent.

>Regardless, I kept my hopes high as I came in for my first day!

>The only other worker was a small blue monster, who wore glasses and made faces as often as he could.

>He told me to call him "sir" at first, but then defaulted to "Berdly"

>I did not mind, nor was his voice much of a bother to me. His arrogance was immense, but I did not let that dampen my spirits!

>He bragged on for several minutes, telling me how he recently got promoted to "paid volunteer!" and how he took his role as Librarbian very seriously.

>I tried to get on with working, stacking books and placing them in their proper place, all the while he followed me around, going on and on about himself.

>To be honest, I did not mind.

>I thought that he simply wanted a friend to talk to, or that perhaps he had not been listened to much by those around him.

>Soon enough, however, I found myself seated at the table with him as he went on. I figured that by giving him my full attention, he would give my my next task to perform.

>We were on the clock after all!

>However, as the minutes stacked themselves up into an hour, I began to get impatient.

>It seemed either unnatural or very haughty for a monster to have this much to say about themselves for this long of a time.

>It was not until I was berated for my supposed "family debts" that I began to grow annoyed with his presence.

>He began by claiming that "All your wages will go directly towards paying off your son's overdue book! That should teach 'em a lesson!"

>I inquired as to how much money was owed for the overdue book.

>He shrugged with a wide shit-eating grin stretched across his beak. "I donno, a couple hundred?" He chuckled. "Maybe even a thousand!"

>He must have noticed my expression change, for his jeering slowly faded and face returned to it's normal amount of expressiveness.

>He stared at me with blank eyes. Out of the tension between us, he quickly got up and left me in peace.

>"Just, uhh, I donno, sweep the lab or something."

>He tossed a broom at me. It fell a few paces in front of me, while Berdly cowered behind a computer, imputing data or something of the like.

>Calmly, I stood myself up and walked over to the other side of the desk that he was working at.

>He peered up at me, before stammering out a hesitant "what do you want?"

>I spoke gruffly. "I have some meaningful advice for you, boy, and you will listen."

>His eyes widened while he attempted to form a response, but I did not give him time to do so.

>"You are arrogant and selfish. You tell me of your problems making friends, and how others avoid you. Has it not occurred to you that it is because of how you communicate and treat others?"

>This question was rhetorical. I continued.

>"Furthermore, you are disrespectful and haughty. It seems to me that you talk down to others so that they cannot see you for who you truly are."

>The forcefulness of my voice was getting to him. He shirked back in his chair, staring at the floor.

>"Your facade of superiority works against you; from what you told me today, people disdain you, and I can guarantee you, it is not because they are, how did you put it? 'Envious of my intellect?'

>At quoting him, he squinted his eyes in confusion. I imagine that he was thinking "did I really say that?"

>I did not stop. "I might not be the smartest monster in town, but it does not take much to see that you are a shallow, ignorant, pitiful creature."

>My words rang true, I could see it in his eyes.

>At this final revelation of his character, he began to form tears in his eyes. Raising a wing to cover his shame, he sat there, for what was the first time in a long time, finding himself to be pitiful.

>It did not occur to me at the time, but I had just destroyed the ego of a child. 

>Others in the Librarby were staring, looking on in awe. Whether it was in support or disdain of my actions, it was hard to tell. 

>I stood up to leave Berdly in his chair, weeping softly. Walking out the door, I knew I was out of a job, but I felt in the deepest part of my soul that I had done him some good. 

>There would probably be some backlash from other townsfolk for "demeaning a child," but better a stern talking to than a fist in the face. 

>Either one would have done him well, in my honest opinion. 

>As I made my way home, I reflected upon all that had happened today. 

>Truly, I feel as though I did what I could; I feel I did what was right. 

>Damn the consequences, he had it coming to him.


	33. Journal Entry No. 67

>Journal Entry No. 67

>Why do I do this to myself?

>Why, Angels above, do I torture myself?

>Toriel looks upon me in disgust and fear, struggling with the knowledge that I could be capable of consuming such a morsel so rapidly, and in such a quantity!

>Kris and Asriel held each other in one another's arms, tearfully reproaching me for my selfish actions.

>Misery began to overtake my joyful state as the accursed substance began to digest.

>Woe unto me! How could I be so foolish!

>Alas, such is the price I must pay for my impetuous behavior!

>As I lay there, suffering, they all gathered around me!

>Toriel was yelling something about how I should "Think of the Children!" while frantically waving some old pieces of paper in front of me, throwing utensils at me, demanding I "Make it myself"

>Asriel, still bawling, was holding back a determined Kris, who brandished a knife and was struggling to come closer to me.

>The pride I had felt in eating the whole thing by myself diminished as the weight of my actions became apparent.

>Regret overcame me!

>Tearfully, I beckoned to my family for forgiveness, but they were having none of it!

>Asriel dragged Kris off to their bedroom.

>Toriel was up in arms, exasperated. Balls of fire were flung in my general direction.

>She was screaming all the way from our room, where she locked the door, followed by a "you can sleep outside, you monster!"

>Alone now with my thoughts and the empty pie dish I held in my hands, I scavenged the entire kitchen for more cinnamon and/or butterscotch.

>There was none left.

>There was not even any canned snail.

>No more dough to make the crust.

>It occurred to me that I was supposed to go to the grocery store today.

>Confound it all, but the Pie was so good!

>The looks of betrayal and scorn from my family dampened the joy I had felt as I scarfed the whole thing into my mouth. 

>But now, regret and remorse were all I felt.

>Solemnly, I trudged to the grocery to get ingredients for another pie.


	34. Journal Entry No. 63

>Journal Entry No. 63

>You told me to write down everything, "just in case," so here I go. 

>I don't know why you wanted me to write in your journal, but who am I to disagree?

>Azzy and I found you on the ground atop a bed of flowers. 

>You weren't moving, your breathing was slow and hoarse. 

>On one side of you laid a length of rope, on the other stretched a broken ladder, buckled in two about halfway up from the base. 

>We were both in shock, but we were relieved that you were still breathing at least. 

>"Should we get mom?" 

>Azzy always was one to seek help for problems he himself couldn't comprehend. 

>I shook my head, saying that we should wait, just in case. 

>He anxiously tilted his head up and down in agreement, and so we waited there in the yard for a few minutes.

>Which then turned into hours. 

>When you woke up a couple hours later, we did not initially ask how you'd gotten hurt or what you were doing on a broken ladder. 

>We just hugged you, glad that you were awake. 

>We tried not to think about the rope, or what it could have been used for. 

>It's the weekend after the week Azzy came back to visit from college, and this was the first time we had both went over to your shop.

>When Azzy had first visited, we had all sat down, as a family, and asked about what was wrong, since he was so depressed, and if there was anything we could do about it. 

>It's been better for him since then, but he still needs my support every now and then.

>We both do. 

>After you'd gotten up, you were worried for us, like we had stumbled upon something that was not meant for us. 

>You were hurt, and it was obvious, but you kept insisting that you just needed to lie down. 

>Azzy and I helped you into mattress, where you went on and on about how much more careful you should have been. 

>Azzy and I berated you on hurting himself, expressing our concern for your condition by bombarding you with a million questions:

>"What happened?"

>"Come on dad, you gotta be more careful!"

>"What if we hadn't shown up when we did?"

>"Should we take you to the hospital?"

>"Is there any dust?"

>"Should we tell mom?"

>"Where does it hurt?"

>"What can we do for you?"

>You answered our inquiries in kind:

>"Calm down, children, please, I am alright!"

>You always were a shitty liar.

>"I was... hanging up some rope for a plant, when the ladder gave out beneath me! I've had the damned thing for decades now, but I never thought of getting a new one..."

>Regardless of your sincerity, I still didn't believe you.

>"I would have woken up regardless; the fall wasn't that bad!"

>You were out for a few hours, so that's bullshit.

>"I would not have you two lug me to the hospital for something so minor, don't be ridiculous!"

>You had trouble standing and couldn't quite move your arms fully without wincing from the pain.

>"There's no dust, not that I am aware of."

>Perhaps not on the outside, but then again, your fur is white.

>"There is no need to tell Tor - your mother about this. I'll be fine, don't worry!"

>As a brief aside, you mournfully added, thinking that we wouldn't hear, "She wouldn't care, anyways."

>The look Azzy gave to me was signal enough to call mom before you tried to do something stupid and selfless.

>"It does not hurt enough for me to want to complain about it,"

>Yeah, sure, the inability to stand and move by yourself indicates that you're not in pain. Good one, dad.

>"If you'd like, you can both stay here and keep me company while I... rest!"

>That wasn't even an option at this point. We were going to stay whether you asked or not.

>I stayed by your bedside, talking to you, while Azzy went off to call mom.

>When Azzy returned with a cup of lukewarm over-brewed tea, you quickly finished it and proclaimed that you would try to get some rest.

>Good timing, because as we left to go downstairs, mom began to walk up.

>You called back for me, gave me your journal, and explained to me to write down what had happened.

>As I write this, you and mom are having a hushed discussion. I can't tell if its good or bad.


	35. Journal Entry No. 21

>Journal Entry No. 21

>Today was certainly... and interesting one.

>I had made arrangements to spar with Undyne today, like we always do.

>I made sure all was in order, time, place, date, all the same as any time.

>Her house, today, after my noon tea.

>Usually we will "hang out" for a few minutes before we begin our sparing, but today when I knocked on the door, there was no answer!

>Quite unusual as this was, I proceeded to let myself in, as the door was unlocked.

>The inside of Undyne's small abode was dimly lit by a rather large array of candles, placed all about the room.

>There was no sign of her.

>Curious as I was, I knew better than to question the unorthodox manner in which Undyne often lived.

>Casting a flame in my hand, I motioned about the kitchen to find the kettle, teacups, and tea leaves.

>Perhaps she was out of the house, or I had come earlier than we had discussed, or maybe she just forgot!

>As I was setting the kettle to boil, I heard a single thump coming from the bedroom.

>It was dark, the house was quiet, and I did not know if I was interrupting something.

>There were... other sounds... so I decided to place myself, tea in hand, at the table, patiently waiting for her to emerge from her room.

>As time continued to pass, it began to slowly dawn upon me that not only was Undyne here, but that she was with someone else!

>At first I was bashful, as I felt as though I was intruding!

>It was no business of mine, but as the minutes dragged on into hours, I was beginning to become rather cross. 

>The tea was all gone, and what few burnt out candles that remained began to smolder away.

>Occasionally, there would be some sound from her room. Not frequently enough to be a further annoyance, but still frequent enough to be noticed.

>I knew what was going on, and I would have left had it not been for my morbid curiosity and the fact that Undyne and I made plans that she had yet to honor.

>I did not take it personally; perhaps there's a lesson here


	36. Desperation

>"Charge, Forward! Let no Monster esca-"

>A dull thud emanated from the chest of the armored human warrior, where a javelin now found itself protruding from. 

>Frisk, the brave woman that she was, promptly drew another javelin and hurled it towards the second human, finding it's mark, and catching the human in the throat. 

>They too fell back, dead. Blood began to soak the ground beneath their bodies as their lifeless corpses laid there. 

>Asriel, standing off to the side, steeled his eyes forward as he prepared for the next wave of assailants. 

>For now, the defenses held. 

>"Frisk, we cannot hold much longer..." The Prince was tired. 

>There was hardly a moment of rest during the day's fighting. 

>Fatigue was beginning to show in the monster ranks. 

>Princess Frisk gasped for breaths between speaking. "We have to... to hold on... longer..."

>The Prince and Princess of the Monsters were valiantly holding the front while the King and Queen were evacuating the monster town. 

>The Humans were relentless in their assault. 

>It was slowly becoming more and more apparent that they would all be overrun as the afternoon dragged on. 

>They could not hold out forever. 

>"We... we can't stay here... we..."

>Hands on her knees, knees in the dirt, Frisk's chest began to slow in rhythm. 

>"Azzy," she sighed, to no response. 

>The Prince had his sights fixated on the small gaps in the barricades lining the town's streets. 

>More humans were coming. Hordes of them. 

>"Asriel... talk to me... we can do this!"

>Asriel stole a look behind him. There were only a few monsters left standing with him.

>The streets were caked in dust and blood. 

>With exertion, she willed herself to stand despite the aching in her limbs. 

>There were tears of mourning and rage in both of their crimson eyes. 

>Asriel braced himself for the next wave, staggering with every step. 


	37. Journal Entry No. 318

>Journal Entry No. 318

>Today was a nice, calm day. 

>I was touring about the kingdom, as I usually do, so that I may have the chance to meet and converse with my subjects!

>Today, I decided that I would go to Waterfall, as I had not been there for quite some time. 

>While I was walking about, I was greeted by all the usual friends: Undyne, Gerson, Temmie

>But then I stumbled upon Napstablook, completely by accident! 

>In the past, it even appeared that he was trying to avoid me sometimes!

>However, it was perhaps because he felt brave today that he manifested himself before me, bowing with a respectful "...your majesty..."

>"Howdy, Napstablook! How do you fare on such a fine day as this?!"

>I had always tried to lift his spirits (Damn you and your puns, Gaster) by being jovial and uplifting myself! 

>This seemed to work more often than not. 

>"oh, you know..." 

>"...things are..."

>"...alright..." 

>His tone was optimistic, and as a smile crept onto his form, I could not help but grin myself.

>"Well, now! I am glad to hear that, friend!" I thought of what I could say to keep the good mood advancing. 

>"Please, do tell me of your joyous disposition!" 

>Upon inquiring, he hesitantly, yet happily, told me of his cousin moving in next door!

>"...he's been wanting to reconnect with family..."

>"...seeing how i'm his cousin..."

>"..." He did nothing, said nothing, for quite a long time. 

>I patiently waited for a response. 

>"..."

>He was thinking then, I am sure of it. 

>"...would you like to meet him?"

>I did not skip a beat, "But of course!"

>Napstablook continued to wear that smile. I asked him to accompany me to his humble abode, and his form nodded in acceptance!

>On the way there, we (but mostly I) spoke about all the good things that were happening in the world - focusing on the positives, as was my attempt. 

>It was an absolute delight to speak with him! 

>He was not very talkative, but he seemed more cheerful than usual, and that comforted me.

>As we made our way to his home, I noticed, perhaps for the first time, that there was another home just like it right next door!

>I do not recall such a building to have been there prior, but due to it's shape and contour, I had assumed it to be no other than Napstablook's Cousin's Home. 

>Napstablook moved his form up towards mine and asked me to "...wait here, please..."

>After he dissipated out of being, I stood there waiting for a minute. 

>Then another minute passed. 

>If I knew anything of the Blook family, it was that they were timid and bashful, and might need more than a few minutes to prepare themselves for any form of company. 

>Sure enough, as the eleventh minute was fast approaching, Napstablook reappeared before me. 

>A moment after which, another ghost-formed entity made it's shape besides him. 

>This form was very similar in shape and size, but this new ghost had a pink hue to them, as opposed to Napstablook's pale blue.

>Napstablook spoke first.

>"...this is my cousin..."

>The pink ghost smiled and looked at me with kind, serene eyes.

>"My apologies, darling, I'm not used to meeting new people..."

>The began to blush, and tried to hide their face from me.

>"Well, howdy to you either way! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

>They smiled a coy smile.

>"And what shall I call you, friend?"

>They hesitated for a moment, looking between Napstablook and I.

>"M-Mettablook, sire," there was another pause. "I live right here, next to Blooky; we run a snail farm together..."

>As bashful as he was, he continued to smile, despite the odd social situation he found himself in.

>It was a rather short conversation, but I was happy to have met a new monster.

>I asked Napstablook why I had never met Mettablook before.

>"...oh..."

>"..."

>"...we're shy...sorry..."

>Mettablook accompanied him.

>"...Blooky and I don't get very many visitors out here..."

>I had a good time talking to them!


	38. A Day

>"Charge, Forward! Let no Monster esca-"

>A dull thud emanated from the chest of the armored human warrior, where a javelin now found itself protruding from. 

>Frisk, the brave woman that she was, promptly drew another javelin and hurled it towards the second human, finding it's mark, and catching the human in the throat. 

>They too fell back, dead. Blood began to soak the ground beneath their bodies as their lifeless corpses laid there. 

>Asriel, standing off to the side, steeled his eyes forward as he prepared for the next wave of assailants. 

>For now, the defenses held. 

>"Frisk, we cannot hold much longer..." The Prince was tired. 

>There was hardly a moment of rest during the day's fighting. 

>Fatigue was beginning to show in the monster ranks. 

>Princess Frisk gasped for breaths between speaking. "We have to... to hold on... longer..."

>The Prince and Princess of the Monsters were valiantly holding the front while the King and Queen were evacuating the monster town. 

>The Humans were relentless in their assault. 

>It was slowly becoming more and more apparent that they would all be overrun as the afternoon dragged on. 

>They could not hold out forever. 

>"We... we can't stay here... we..."

>Hands on her knees, knees in the dirt, Frisk's chest began to slow in rhythm. 

>"Azzy," she sighed, to no response. 

>The Prince had his sights fixated on the small gaps in the barricades lining the town's streets. 

>More humans were coming. Hordes of them. 

>"Asriel... talk to me... we can do this!"

>Asriel stole a look behind him. There were only a few monsters left standing with him.

>The streets were caked in dust and blood. 

>With exertion, she willed herself to stand despite the aching in her limbs. 

>There were tears of mourning and rage in both of their crimson eyes. 

>Asriel braced himself for the next wave, staggering with every step. 


	39. Journal Entry No. 82

>Journal Entry No. 82

>It has been a week since I slew the sixth human and recovered their soul. 

>It has been a week since I had a decent night's sleep. 

>It has been a week since I have had a fresh dream. 

>I sit here in the midst of the night because the same nightmare haunts me every night. 

>It is ambiguous at best, and it comes to me every night. 

>Never is there a moment of rest. 

>I am beginning to think I am going mad.

>Could it be the guilt of taking the life of another human?

>I had no issues killing during the war, and yet even then the faces of those I killed and of those who died by my side never truly left my dreams. 

 

>Journal Entry No. 82

>I do not know why, but the dream seems so vivid, so...

>Realistic?

>I cannot help but feel that everything has happened before...

>The dreams are not clear, but they are the same. 

>More or less, anyways. 

>I cannot understand what these dreams might mean, but as they happen more, I start to become vaguely aware of how similar they are to reality. 

>Maybe I should talk to Gaster about it?

>He seems to know a thing or two about anomalies. 

 

>Journal Entry No. 82

>It's been a week since that human fell down and died, and yet the dreams still persist. 

>I spoke with Doctor Alphys; she claims that these dreams and feelings of deja vu are just coincidence. 

>I cannot bring myself to believe that. 

>These dreams are too frequent, too realistic, too...

>Plausible.

>Memory of the past week and recollections of these dreams appear to be almost the same.

>How can that be, that I dream of things that have not happened, but that I have memory of happening?

>I feel as though I am going mad!

>...

>Have I not written here before?


	40. Journal Entry No. 643

>Journal Entry No. 643

>Tori had to go to the school for some administrative business, so she asked me to watch the children for the day.

>Naturally, I said yes!

>Kris and Asriel were both very excited to spend the day with me, as it had been quite a while since it was just the three of us.

>We began the day with brunch at the diner! It was almost like old times, but close enough for us to feel like a family.

>The children made pictures on the foggy window with their fingers while we waited for the food, occasionally striking up conversation with me!

>After brunch, we went back Home. Asriel wanted to show me a new game that Tori had recently bought for them!

>It was called something akin to "Super Smashing Fighters", or some nonsense like that.

>Needless to say, I was no good at it!

>(Although, I will admit that it was a fun and challenging experience!)

>With very few exceptions, my character was usually the first to fall of the side of the screen.

>"W-where is he? Where did he go? Can he come back-"

>The screen flashed in the general direction my character had descended towards.

>Kris and Asriel giggled.

>"That means you died, dad," Asriel mocked, "but it's ok! You'll come back, and I can hit you off all over again!"

>Kris smirked as Asriel himself mournfully observed as his character, haven taken too much damage, floated gently towards the ledge of the arena, only to be aggressively smitten from view!

>Kris, in excitement, exclaimed "YEET" as this was all occurring.

>I did not have the courage to ask what that meant, so I did not!

>All three of us slowly lost track of time as we played game after game, trying different characters, different arenas, with various rule sets, all while having a great time!

>However, just as I was getting good at the game (meaning it would take more than a minute for me to be thrown from the screen), Toriel came home!

>It was a very nice day today!


	41. Journal Entry No. 45

>Journal Entry No. 45

>Today, I took Asriel camping!

>Tori took Kris with her to visit her father, and Asriel was home for the week from college.

>As it was just the two of us for a couple days, I devised a plan for some father-son quality time.

>Imagine the smile on his face when I suggested a camping trip!

>He had been very tired and indifferent towards just about everything; I had assumed he was just fatigued, or still adjusting to home life.

>Nevertheless, we were both packed up and in the pickup truck within the hour.

>On the way into the deep woods, we were both chatting, laughing and reminiscing over the old days, how everything was happy and simple back then.

>It was mostly positive, with happy thoughts and light-hearted jokes sprinkled throughout the drive.

>Eating at the diner on Sunday mornings, singing in the choir together while his mother cheered us on, trick-or-treating while dressed in royal costumes, teaching the kids gardening, chaperoning at his first school dance, taking the kids out for Nice cream on hot summer days...

>We went on for hours, even after we arrived at a secluded campsite, even while unpacking our equipment, even while hiking through the hills and around the valleys, even as the campfire was (painstakingly) lit and the dusk fell upon us.

>There was so much to talk about, but it was getting late, and it was showing on both of our faces.

>Marching around and racing your son up hills in the cool of the afternoon takes a bit of energy!

>As the dusk turned into night, the sky above us opened up, appearing as though thousands of little crystals were shining above us.

>The sky was slowly filled back up with light, albeit the light of stars rather than the sun.

>Amazing patterns of dim and bright light stretched themselves out across the whole of the sky, from horizon to horizon.

>As we sat down to marvel at the stars, he told me "Thanks for this, dad. It... means a lot to me."

>I responded: "I love you too, son."


	42. Journal Entry No. 217

>Journal Entry No. 217

>Today was a slow day.

>I woke up, sore and tired; my limbs were stiff and my head ached like I had taken something poisonous!

>Regardless, I went about my day,doing what had to be done.

>After the shop closed and after making myself a little something to eat, I went to clean myself up before resting for the night.

>In front of me in the mirror I saw a haggard old fellow, who looked a bit beyond his prime!

>Taking a closer look at the tired face that stared back, I noticed a few bunches of hair that were turning grey - perhaps with age, possibly with stress, probably with fatigue.

>Just then, a memory came to me!

>It was when little Asriel, no older than ten years of age, came up to me, and took grasp of a strand of hair in his small hand.

>Swiftly, and with forceful effort, he withdrew from my fur a pair of thin, grey hairs.

>Wincing in pain as I was from the sudden and unexpected withdraw of hair from my person, I turned towards Asriel with a look of confusion and amusement upon my face.

>"...Son?"

>He beamed a bright smile, proud of his accomplishment.

>"Don't worry dad, they're just grey hairs! We don't want you getting old, right?!"

>The laughter that shook the room aroused the curiosity of Tori and Kris, who were both in the other room working on a pie for later that night.

>After a moment of recollecting my breath, I turned towards Tori, and wheezed out in jest: "Tori, dear, listen to our child's wisdom! Go on, son, tell your mother-"

>Asriel turned and ran up to his mother.

>"We gotta keep dad from getting old! He can't get old if he doesn't have grey hairs, right?"

>Toriel joined me on the bed, dying of laughter.

>Poor Asriel, he was so confused!

>...

>The past was certainly a simpler, happier time than this old goat now finds himself in.


	43. Journal Entry No. 87

>Journal Entry No. 87

>This week has been... an interesting one.

>About a week ago, Frisk caught me staring at a framed photograph of Toriel and I on our wedding day as I was reminiscing on days long past.

>From that point on, they seemed determined to get me someone to... keep me company. 

>Despite telling Frisk how adamant I am about remaining single, and my contentedness in the matter, they still persist!

>While we were out getting nice cream, Frisk began flirting with other patrons in an attempt to garner interest in me!

>Naturally, most warmly rebuffed Frisk's advances, a few were outright bashful, and one particular.

>Frisk then thought it prudent to teach me how to flirt! Not wanting to be rude, I begrudgingly accepted their (rather impressive and expansive) advice on the matter of flirtation.

>The whole week has been filled with constant attempts to get me to meet someone new.

>A couple days ago, while we were at the market, Frisk ushered me towards a human merchant, mumbling encouragements towards me while leading me by the hand towards her stall.

>She was middle aged, hair greying at the sides, with bright green eyes beneath tied-back auburn hair. Her face showed signs of experience and perseverance.

>Her stall was selling an assortment of flowers and potted plants.

>I was amused at the effort Frisk was going through, but I decided to humour them.

>They seemed to get a lot of satisfaction out of my compliance - might as well see where it goes!

>As we approached the stall, Frisk called out to the woman, "Hey lady! You have any lonely mums? 'Cause boy do I have a lonely dad!"

>It was apparent that they had been spending too much time with that skeleton.

>However, the woman smiled warmly, keeping their attention on Frisk.

>She brandished her left hand, showing a golden band wrapped around her fourth finger.

>"Sorry, love, but I've a husband already!" She chuckled, much to the disdain of Frisk, who, annoyed, dragged me off towards another merchant.


	44. Journal Entry No. 19

>Journal Entry No. 19

>Today was a nice day!

>Undyne has been staying with me for about a week now!

>She is a curious one indeed - she is very inquisitive as to what it is I do, why I do things, the manner in which things happen; she always has a question on her mind!

>One question, however, stood out above the rest. 

>It was like any other afternoon; after tending to the gardens, I would heat up water and steep my tea in a cup. 

>However, this time, Undyne was present, watching me use my fire magic to heat up the water in the kettle. 

>"Whoa! Fire magic? That's super cool! I didn't know there were any monsters that could use fire magic!"

>Her innocence was quite adorable. Even though the truth behind her words stung, I could easily forgive her, for she was enthralled. 

>She watched eagerly as I poured the steaming liquid over a pouch of dried golden flower leaves - my favourite tea - but tilted her head in quiet confusion as I went to take a sip. 

>Watching me take another sip of the delicious beverage (it was perfect!), Undyne, broke her silence. 

>"Hey Asgore, what's that stuff you're drinking?"

>I nearly inhaled the rest of the tea out of surprise! 

>After recovering from my fit of coughing, I wheezed out "Undyne, my child-" More coughing, "have you never had tea before?"

>As amused as she was that I was suffering from her ignorance, the head that wore a toothy grin shook from side to side. 

>I wanted to ask so badly "would you like a cup of tea?", but I thought better of it and decided to remove the choice outright. 

>It took me mere seconds to dash from the chair I sat in to the kitchen and back. 

>A demeanour of seriousness overcame me, as this was a matter of enlightenment and neglect; it was time to educate. 

>Laid before me was a bottle of golden flower petals, a mortar and pestle, a small linen pouch, the kettle of still-steaming water, and a small teacup. 

>"Watch closely, child. This will be very important throughout your life."

>I showed her how I dried the flower petals with fire magic, how I placed the dried petals into the mortar, how I stirred the petals about firmly with the pestle, how I placed the ground petal fragments into the linen pouch, how I tied of the end of the pouch with a string, how I placed the string in the teacup, and how I slowly poured the hot water on top of the teabag, and how I let the brew steep and settle for a couple minutes. 

>The entire time, she sat there, encapsulated by the strange yet meticulous nature that I prepared my favourite drink. 

>Once I had finished, I handed the brew to her. She took the small teacup (which she held firmly with both hands - small is relative I suppose!) with both of her hands, and gently tipped the cup to take a small sip. 

>With bated breath, I awaited to hear what she thought of it.

>After a moment of deep contemplation, the toothy grin returned, and Undyne beamed with joy!

>Truly, Angles above have blessed me with watching over such an innocent youth. 


	45. Journal Entry No. 67

>Journal Entry No. 67

>Tonight is the final night of the Hometown Wrestling League Championship Tournament!

>Ever since I was a child, I have been wrestling: wrestling friends, wrestling family, wrestling emotions, wrestling life as it is.

>But, since I have grown older and wiser, I sought pass my knowledge onto the next generation in the best way I knew how - by being a wrestling coach!

>While I watch and instruct my students on the best ways to take down an opponent, or techniques and proper form, I cannot help but reminisce on the days of old; back when I was the pride of the League, our team's champion!

>Considering my weight and size, it was apparent that I was perfectly built for the sport! The main issue was finding someone of a similar build, so that the matches would be less one-sided.

>There were only a couple monsters that came close to my size; even back then, larger monsters such as myself were very uncommon.

>There was that one large purple fellow, Barnabas; his arms weren't exactly well proportioned to the rest of his body, so those matches were more-or-less decided from the start.

>Then there was this one match with a large lupine monster, where I was almost matched!

>While he was a monster of incredible upper body strength, his legs were, alas, rather lacking. In the end, no contest.

>What I would have given just for a chance to lose a bout!

>Even still, I was the best there was, for all the days I was in the League.

>A few decades ago, on a night very similar to tonight, I threw from the wring every other opponent that faced me.

>Looking back, it was a very comedic night, with my confidence and skill doing most of the work, while the crowd near unanimously understood who would be taking home the championship trophy that night.

>However, there was one member of the crowd in particular I noticed that had her fiery crimson eyes on me.

>And mine on hers.


	46. Journal Entry No. 04

>Journal Entry No. 04

>Today was a rather Saturday morning, much like the last. 

>But that is just fine by me!

>Day begins when I awake to the cuddling warmth of my dearly beloved, as she stirs from serene sleep. 

>We might share a word or two, a simple "Morning, Gorey" "Morning, Tori" might suffice, or it might just be a simple loving gaze, followed by a gentle nuzzle of our muzzles. 

>From there, it varies from day to day, but often follows the same pattern: we'll lay there for a moment, taking in the calm of the morning, each of us enjoying the other's company. 

>Soon enough, one of us will get out of bed and go through our morning routine, which for myself includes at least a cup of tea and a slice of pie (assuming ~~Kris~~ one of the children has not eaten the rest of it!) while getting ready to face the day. 

>Eventually, one or more of the children will also arise from deep secluded slumber, although more often than not, Asriel is the first awake. 

>Asriel, when we was younger, asked why his siblings (all humans) would always sleep late into the morning; Toriel and I simply said it was a human habit. 

>Shortly after Asriel, Kris would awake, perhaps an hour later, to the smell of Toriel's freshly baked pie! 

>Chara and Frisk would soon awake shortly after, as their mutual infatuation with Kris generally kept the three of them in close proximity. 

>After all the children have awoken, we would mingle about the house, chat and share a few words, perhaps crack a joke or pun (much to my disdain), and begin to make plans for the day!

>Today, unlike last week, Toriel suggested we all take a family trip to the park today!

>Eager to get out of the house, Asriel and I rushed to get ready to leave; Kris Frisk and Chara all meandered about, eventually being corralled into the van by their mother. 

>A short drive later and we were there, on such a beautiful day!

>Truly, it was a Nice Day Today!


	47. The Legend of Piano King

>It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

>And the bartender's been acting coy

>'Cause there's an old Man sitting next to me

>Makin' love to his disco and void

 

>He says "My liege, can you play me a melody

>It's a motif, soft and warm

>But it's funky and groovy and woooooo, those were the days

>When I wore a younger void's form"

 

>Dum de dum doo de dum

>Dum dum, doo de dum, do de dum

 

>Sing us a song, you're the Piano King

>Sing us a song tonight

>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody

>'Cause this void's not feellin' alright

 

>Now Rudy at the bar is a friend of mine

>He gets me my tea for free

>And he's quick to play or to light up your day

>But with his daughter he'd rather be

>He says "Gorey, I believe something's is killing me"

>As the smile ran away from his face

>"Well I'm sure that it probably needs chemo

>But I won't accept that fate!"

 

>Dum de dum doo de dum

>Dum dum doo de dum doo de dum

 

>Now Barney is a old and crooked drunk

>who never had time for his child

>and he's talkin to Matti, who was lookin for Catti

>And probably will be for a while

 

>And the waiter's practicing his puns

>while the busboy slowly get annoyed

>yes, they're cleaning whats left of the patrons

>Who left to get out of this void

 

>Sing us a song, you're the Piano King

>Sing us a song tonight

>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody

>'Cause this void's not feellin' alright

 

>It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday

>and the barkeep gives me a smile

>'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see

>To escape the void for a while

>And the piano, it sounds like a music box

>And the whole place reeks of tea

>And they sit in their chairs and continue to stare

>At the king who never wanted to be

 

>Oh, Dum de dum doo de dum

>Dum dum doo de dum doo de dum

 

>Sing us a song, you're the Piano King

>Sing us a song tonight

>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody

>'Cause this void's not feellin' alright


	48. Journal Correspondence!

>The Journal Entry of Yours Following the Prior!

>Gorey, you've been playing that accursed game for three weeks straight!

>I know you're passionate about horticulture and agriculture and floriculture and arboriculture, but Angles Above, you already have a flower shop and a garden!

>What more can you gain from a silly game?

>Please, Gorey, we're getting worried about you. 

>You haven't eaten for days, and even then it was just some dried up flower petals!

>You haven't spoken to myself or the children aside from the occasional aloof "howdy"!

>Come back to us, dear, please. 

>You have a loving wife, adoring children, and a successful business doing what you love - isn't that better than what that game could give you?

>Eternally Yours, 

>Tori

 

>Journal Entry Following the One Added By My Overly-Concerned Wife! (836, I think?)

>Leave me to my devices, dear, it is what is best. 

>I cannot leave my crops untended, my livestock ignored, nor my chickens outside. 

>How can I strive to be a better father and husband if I cannot master a simple farming game?

>It is best for me to carry on in the hopes that though my devotion to the growing arts, all that I have built in the real world will improve accordingly. 

>You would not understand, dear. 

>There are characters in this game that make me feel needed! 

>They make me feel like I'm doing something important!

>If I just leave them all and forget about them, are I not betraying them in some way?

>It is not an obsession, it is a passion, a conviction. 

>I cannot simply stand by while the one I love most lambastes my most cherished experiences!

>I hope you've been made to see the error of your ways!

 

>P.S.

>Toriel is still perfectly capable of hitting me across the room!

>Better quit while I'm ahead!


	49. Diary of a Berdly

>Dear Diary,

>Some people just don't understand how lucky they are to have me in their lives!

>I'm telling you, the absolute GALL of some people!

>Why, it was a few hours ago when one of my more impudent classmates DARED to try to steal MY partner away!

>Then, not even realizing what a burden THEY would have been to us, my partner in the project offered to include THEM in the group! 

>MY Group!

>Fortunately, our dolt of a teacher (if you can even call her that!) had enough lizard-brains left in her to forbid the inclusion!

>I can scarcely believe that Noelle, er, I mean MY partner would even think of having someone else in the group as even possible!

>Alas, I cannot get too offended by this affront to my intellect, as we did eventually get progress done once THEY left. 

>When one of the school's degenerates entered the classroom, the teacher (in name only!) instructed THEM to leave, finally!

>But it doesn't end there! They thought it would be prudent to ask ME for advice! Phah! As if I would give THEM any of my overflowing wisdom after the stunt THEY pulled earlier!

>I felt no pity for THEM when they did not return to class! What a Delinquent, Degenerate, Debased, Degraded and Deviant soul!

>Almost makes me wonder what ever happened to them.

>ALMOST!


	50. Journal Entry No. 184

>Journal Entry No. 184  
>It has been done.  
>The humans are no more.   
>That last human, those final days in the Underground...  
>Seven Souls. That's what I told the Monsters, that's what I had.   
>The Humans stood no chance, even with all their power and technology.  
>It was less of a war, and more of a massacre.   
>Only I and a few others went out in the Overworld, killing and taking vengeance as we pleased.  
>Soon enough, I was the only one left, unable to be killed by any mortal means.   
>Returning to my people, they had grow to only see me as a murderer.  
>As a God, dispensing age-old justice from an age long past.  
>At the end of it all, I cannot truthfully say I don't regret it all.   
>And what came of it?  
>Truly, I sometimes reminisce on what could have been.   
>Perhaps, with the Humans gone and the Monsters free, I can leave them to their own devices.   
>What use do they have for a King? A malevolent God?  
>Perhaps it is best this way.


	51. Journal Entry No. 69

>Journal Entry No. 69  
>Today was a very productive day!  
>Early this morning, a boy came and offered his services!  
>"Excuse me, sir, but I would like to apply for a job here, if you'll have me that is!"  
>"My, my, child! Quite an ethic of character you have there! What is your name?"  
>"Ralsei, sir! I'm... a bit new in town."  
>He looked so innocent, so full of emotion and care, that I had no choice but to say yes!  
>Immediately, I had agreed to an arrangement, and set him to work on the flowerbeds.  
>After a moment, I went out to check on my new employee.  
>He went to the flowerbeds, and began watering them, but watered them until the soil itself was overflowing with water!  
>Distraught that he was that I chastised him for his mistake, he was quick to improve!  
>"I-I'm sorry, sir! I p-promise I won't do it again!"  
>Having pity for him, as he was young and full of youthful energy, I forgave him quickly and set about teaching him the proper way to go about his duties  
>Now that I think about it, perhaps I should have told him how to do it from the start!  
>"Now child, you must be careful in the future! Flowers, although they may need water, could also receive too much! As a gardener, you must be cautious, as flooding could cause the flowers to die. You would not want the flowers to die, would you?"  
>My rhetorical question was met with aggressive head-shaking  
>"Precisely!"  
>What followed was a small lecture on floristry, how much water was necessary, how much fertilizer and food was adequate, the manner in which one was to replace and cycle potting soil, how to integrate new plants with new soil, and how certain flowers required certain amounts of sunlight  
>All the while, Ralsei stared in amazement at my wisdom, soaking in every word!  
>After I had finished my lecture, Ralsei promptly stated "Thank you, sir! I'll set right to it!"  
>Before I could stop him, or ask him of his intentions, he rushed off towards the garden with a watering can that was too big for his size.


End file.
